A Flyer & Brown Hair Dye
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Chelsea 'Jane' can't take her older brother's control over her whole entire life. Desiding to take a short "vacation", she sets out. Then the storm happens causing her to stop at a small none descrete island. Taking refuge at the inn, a flyer advertised a position of becoming the new island's rancher. this may be her way out of her brother's grasp.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: The Flyer

Chapter 1:

"Janney. Where are ya goin'?" The man stood tall and proud with his long ginger hair tied back into a short ponytail. His sharp green eyes blazed down at a smaller version of him, except the smaller version was a girl and her bright blazing eyes were blue.

Her soft ginger hair was tied up into a higher ponytail and hung low just touching her butt. She was dressed in tight, to small for her, light purple tank top and long black skinny jeans. Her soft brown moccasins had a tiny ruffle to the top of the tough.

"Just down to the park. Why?"

"Well, you seem to really want to go there fast."

"Yeah well this band…"

"BAND? Rob didn't contact me on this!"

"Well, I asked him no to."

"WHY!" Yelling at the girl, the man gripped her shoulders.

"Ow? Cause I wanted you to relax for one day. Gesh." Letting go, the man slapped Jane clear across the face. Tears welling in her eyes, she ran for the old beaten down door. Slamming it shut, she flinched then turned and sprinted down the shitty dirty old apartment stairwell.

Dashing through the lobby, the sweet winter sun beat down on her. The weather was as weird as could be. In the winter it was hot, but in the summer it snowed. Yeah, it was like her brother had complete control over the whole city. Including the weather.

Turning down one of the dark alleyways, the winter sun seeped its way into even the darkest corners of the city. Turning out from the alleyway, Jane bolted down the busy sidewalk. Slowing down she grabbed and opened an old salon door.

"Al! Give me the usual!" A tall man came out from behind a small counter. His soft brown curls twisted around his head.

"Hey Janney! Thomas up to it again?"

"Yeah. He won't leave me alone." Sliding into an old beaten down barber chair, Al pulled out her ribbon from her hair and let the long hair ripple down into a small washbasin. "Al, I got to get away from all this. I can't take him anymore. Today was on slap to many."

"Me too sweet heart. Me too." Running his fingers through her hair, he took a glob of shampoo and began to scrub her hair. Jane sighed. "You know…"

"What?"

"Well, I saw an ad for a short four day vacation a boat."

"Really? Anything to get me away from this place even if it's fro only four days."

"Janney, there's a catch. It doesn't come back here. The boat ride ends in another town."

"That's cool. That means I'll never have to come back here again!"

"But…"

"Al, don't worry I'll write. To you that is."

"But Thomas reads through all suspicious mail."

"I'll change my name. Hair and everything."

"I can help with everything just leave it to me Janney. You pack." Brushing out her hair. Al stopped and walked over to the counter. Sitting up Jane followed.

Pulling a small wallet out of her pocket, the man lifted up his hand.

"No charge for the boss's little sister."

"Thanks Al. Hey do have a flyer for the trip?"

"Yeah here." Handing Jane the bright blue flyer, she smiled at him.

Stepping out of the salon, Jane began to walk down the busy street. Gripping the flyer Jane crossed the street into the park. Stepping over to a shady tree Jane sat down. Pulling her soft orange hair over her left shoulder she began to braid the long strands.

Tying it off with a small rubber band, she opened up the brochure. It read:

"Come stay on the luxurious newly built ferry boat. Only few rooms left. Stops at New York City and Forget-Me- Not Valley."

"More like 'forget me please valley'." Laughing to herself, the warm winter sun had begun to sink into the horizon. Standing up she folded the flyer and slipped in into her pocket. Stepping out of the park Jane began to walk towards her apartment.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Quietly opening the door, praying this one time it would not squeak. It was not answered. Every inch she moved it the louder the squeak became. Sighing she gave in and opened the door wide to fine the huge man looming over her.

"Where were you? Rob said you went to the park at 3 o'clock instead of right after you left. Are you hanging out with that punk again?"

"No."

"Do I need to teach you both a lesson?"

Shuttering back, Jane closed the door and began to cross the room. Then Thomas caught her arm. His grip was beginning to cut off the blood circulation from her elbow down. Turning slowly towards him, he grabbed her shoulders. Looking up into his eyes they was almost a tiny glint of fire within them. He was made.

"Janney, listen to me if you ever hang out with that punk again there will be trouble. Are you listening?" He was yelling at her now and anyone could tell that their argument before was not a very bright idea. Taking his right hand off her shoulder he punched her hard across the face. Blood began to seep slowly out of her nose and mouth. Pressing her against the wall, Thomas began to beat her.

Jamming his fist into her stomach, she flinched. Slapping her across the face, he turned around and grabbed something. Lifting it up to her face, Jane caught sight of her reflection in the blade. 'Oh crap he was pulling out old Bessie!' Lifting it up against her cheek, he made a clean slice across her cheekbone. Spinning her around, he held her flat against the wall. Placing down the knife, something behind her made a cracking noise. Then a clear pain shot across her back, then another, then more. The whip went deep into her back as she tried to move away, but she was forcefully slammed back down into the wall. His other hand that was holding her down had begun to create bruises in her skin.

'Thomas always had a certain order to what his punishments went to. Next should be…" Suddenly a ripping sound came from her shirt. Then the tank top fell to the dirty floor. Then a clean slice was cutting open her pants. 'What was Thomas doing?' Turning her around, the huge angry man stared down at her almost naked body. Slamming her against the wall, Jane could feel blood trickling down the back of her neck. Looking up into the Thomas's eyes he grinned down at her.

"If you ever do anything with out talkin' to me first. Then there will be this and worse." Saying that he turned and let the apartment. The click of the lock sounded throughout the silent apartment as Jane slide down the wall. Rolling her head to the doorway next to her, she slowly began to stand. Rising she began to almost float into the bedroom. Shaking her head, she grabbed her rucksack and suitcase. Shoving what little clothes she had in there, she slipped on a tight blue sundress and zipped the suitcase close.

Crossing the room to the window she threw it open. Throwing out her rucksack and suitcase she jumped out too. Landing on the fire escape she began to slowly descend down the stairs in a daze. Leaping down the last landing she sprinted down the street to the salon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The man turned to face her with his curly hair moving along with his face. Jane stood there in the doorway breathing deeply and gripping her luggage. Her long braid had begun to undo itself. Staring down at her, deep purpling bruises cover her arms and the slash on her cheek had begun to spill out blood.

Her legs looked like jelly, she had a very hard time walking over to a barber chair. Dropping her luggage, Al stared at her the whipping marks on her back were slightly covered by her dress. Flopping down in the chair the man walked over next to her and pulled up a chair. Grabbing a small metal box, he lifted the top up and pulled out some medical supplies.

Taking out a cotton swab, he began to dab her cheek with some liquid. Closing her eyelids, Jane lifted her hands up to her face covering her eyes. Letting the tears just fall, Al pulled the cotton swab away and just sat.

Sighing, Al began to run his hand through her hair. "What did he do this time?"

"H-H-He was going to rape me. A-A-A-And r-right before he left he s-said that it would be w-worse next t-time."

"Shit." Standing up, Al walked over to the tiny counter and lift up the light blue flyer. "Janney?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you ready?"

"Huh?"

"We have three hours till the next boat comes to pick the passengers up. You will be on it."

"O-Ok." Walking to the back of the salon, the man began to sift through bottle.

"Janney?"

"Yeah?"

"What color you want?"

"You mean dye?"

"Yeah."

"What's really common?"

"Brown."

"Do a really light almost wheat color." Lifting up a bottle the man walked back over to Jane who had calmed down to only a sniffle here and there. Rinsing through her hair with luke warm water, he pulled out the dye. It too a half an hour to her full hair and trim it down to a shorter length.

Blow-drying out the last bits, Jane sat up and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked completely different. Her hair was just brushing past her shoulder and the color seemed to soften up her features in her face allowing her bright blue eyes to shin in the florescent light. Turning to the curly haired man she smiled warmly.

"Thanks Al. It's beautiful."

"I was thinking about your new name…"

"Yeah?"

"How about Chelsea?"

"I love it! What about a last name?"

"I thought you could chose on the way down to the dock. Come on. I got Rob to do me this favor." Jumping into his chest she hugged him, then pulled away fast.

"Sorry. Would have hugged longer but…"

"Yeah lets go." Stepping out into the bright afternoon sun, the two of them began to sprint towards the docks.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Stepping out of the bathroom, Chelsea was dress in a yellow t-shirt with a light orange windbreaker. Her short jean pants with her bright red boots looked like she was defiantly not her brother's sister any longer. That was how Chelsea liked it. Smiling she walked over to AL who sat at a bench with a few other passengers.

"Hey Janney."

"Its Chelsea."

"Yeah Chels." Sighing she stared out at the boat that was coming into view. It came closer and closer to the dock then finally stopped right next to the long wooden boarded dock. Lifting up her tiny suitcase and rucksack she clutched onto Al.

"See you soon?"

"I hope not. Promise to write?"

"Defiantly. If Thomas asks just tell him I'm your girlfriend."

"See you girlfriend."

"Bye Al." Walking up to the boat, its enormously long ladder lead up to the deck. Stepping onto the deck, Chelsea turned to try and find Al. But he was gone, out of sight, but not gone.

The motor started and she began to pull away from the dock. Waving out to him, he stepped out from behind a large newspaper. Letting a small tear leak out from her eye she lifted up her suitcase and walked into the boat.

The walls were made of sleek smooth cement. There were only about ten rooms. Looking down at her key, Chelsea checked the doors, room 439. 'Why such high numbers? There were only ten rooms on the boats that are being used by passengers.' Opening the door, a small twin bed sat in the corner of the room next to a tiny nightstand. A small rug and dresser sat opposite of these two. Dropping down her suitcase and rucksack on the floor, Chelsea fell onto the bed and shut her eyes. Lifting up her watch to her face, the time was only 4:45. She had another few hours till dinner.

Rolling onto her side, she slid into a deep sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lifting up her eyes, Chelsea rolled over on to her back and lifted up her watch and stared at if for a while letting her really wake up from her nap. Then bolting out of the room, she keep her eyes on her watch and began to sprint down the hall.

"Shit! It's already 6:30. Dinner's almost over." Turning a corner she suddenly ran into something. Staring down at the floor, soft brown leather boots stood straight up. Clutching the wall for support, Chelsea barely lifted her eyes from the floor when she sprinted around the boots and ran into the dining hall. All the tables were filled except one in the corner where the light was flickering.

Walking over to the table the boat began to sway. Rocking back and forth really a lot before the captain came on the loud speaker.

"This is your captain. We will be stopping at Sunshine Island for the night. Due to sudden storm. There is an inn. Please reside there till further notice."

Sighing, Chelsea turned around and headed back for her cabin.

Opening the door she quickly picked up her luggage. 'Good thing I didn't put away my crap.' Walking through the halls there were tons more like twenty frantic people running in and out of rooms. Stepping over to the deck door, the boat suddenly came to a stop. Bracing herself for the storm, a blinding wind pulled the door open just missing her face. Stepping on the dock, she sprinted for the inn.

Running through the quiet town, she had to cross a small bridge to find the inn looking quiet and reserved. Walking in she stepped over to the desk.

"Excuse me I'd like to rent a room for the night." Pulling her hair out of her face a sweet old looking lady began to pull out a set of keys. Pushing a book and a pen in front of Chelsea, she signed and took the keys.

"Upstairs and to the right. Room ten." Lifting up her suitcase she plotted up the soft plush stairs that lead to the second floor. Turning to the right, she opened her room. The room had the same accessories as the boat but much grander. Dropping her bags on the floor, she lifted off her boots. Stepping over to the bathroom, Chelsea stripped and hung her wet clothes on the towel rack. Wringing out her hair, she walked over to her luggage she opened up her suitcase and pulled out a silky nightgown. The tiny straps that held her breasts in and was just skimpy enough not to be too revealing. Crossing to the bed a tiny flyer laid on top of the pillow. Picking it up, it read:

"Help wanted! Old ranch in need of rancher! Small house, stable, tool house, and large plot of land for crops. See Taro if interested. Next to the shipping bin. Not the purple house."

'A rancher… I could do that!' Placing the flyer on top of her nightstand, Chelsea switched off the lights. Cuddling under the covers she fell into a deep sleep.

"Janney? Janney? Where the fuck are ya?" Thomas walked into the beaten down apartment completely plastered. Wobbling over to her bedroom door, he twisted it open. Tumbling down on to the ground, he looked up. Switching on the lights it burned his eyes. "Jane!"

She wasn't here. The only thing left on her bed was a bright blue flyer and a bottle of brown hair dye. "Wha the fuck? Jane Rocksford get here now!" Lifting up the flyer in his hand the black printed type pierced into his eyes.

"Forget me not valley? Janney you're going to get it this time!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: Brown Hair Dye

Chapter 3:

There was a light frost when Chelsea stepped out if the hotel. Clutching her bags, she slung her rucksack over her shoulder and headed over the bridge.

The house next to the shipping bin looked like a broken down shack that was about to fall down. Shrugging she knocked in the door three times. Waiting a few minutes she knocked again. Looking down at her watch it was only 6 AM. 'Could they still be sleeping?' Then suddenly the very rickety door swung open revealing a man with bright red hair a little mess. 'He must have just woke up.' Because his blue shirt was slightly wrinkled and his very worn green apron was barely tied on.

Finally his soft brown eyes looked down at Chelsea, smiling up at him he must beat least 5'8''. 'Well everyone seems big to me. I 'm only 5'4''." Blinking down at her, his thin glasses almost fell off his face when he spun around and slammed the door in her face. Jumping back, Chelsea blinked in surprise.

Totally pissed now, she slammed her hand on the door again. This time it was an older looking woman she had long bright red hair tied up in a braid and she worn a long brown shirt with a small yellow apron over it. Smiling at Chelsea, they were about the same height.

"Hello dear. What can I do for you?"

"Ah… well I've come to see about the opening as the new rancher in town."

"My my. Come inside dear the wind's picking up. Father! We have a candidate!" Following the woman inside she motioned for Chelsea to sit at the table. Setting down her small suitcase and rucksack, she walked over to the table and pulled up a seat.

Then a short old man came walking over. His very worn overalls seemed to touch his neck they were so high up. Walking over to Chelsea, he began to inspect her. Then shoving his finger in his mouth, he lifted it up into the air. Like he was checking the wind's direction, and then nodded.

"Chicky your it."

"Thank you sir."

"Your very welcome. Now have some breakfast, then I can show you the ranch."

"No thank you sir. I had some at the hotel."

"Oh?"

Standing up, she began to walk to the door. Twisting the handle, Chelsea lifted up her luggage. "If you need me sir, I'll be over at the hotel. And my name is Chelsea. Chelsea Martin."

Slipping the door shut, Chelsea began to slowly trudge through the town. It really feels like summer here. Tracking over the bridge, she pulled open the hotel door. Slamming it shut she plopped herself down in a chair and sighed. "Oh, Al." Whispering to herself she began to re think why she ever left home. Thomas. That was it. She didn't need any more. Thomas was the reason. Staring off in the distance, a sudden hand touched her shoulder right on a very not wanted bruise.

Jumping up out of the chair, she clutched the spot where the hand used to lay. Looking at the person who dared to touch her injured arm, it was that rude boy again.

"What do you want?"

"Um, well, Taro asked me to come get you."

"Taro? Oh, you mean the old man. Yeah sure. Just please don't touch me."

"Huh? Yeah sure." Lifting up her luggage the two of them set out for Taro's house.

Stepping into the house again, the woman was at the sink cleaning dishes while Taro sat at the table with a girl who looked like a younger version of her. Looking up from a book the old man motioned for them to come over.

"Hello Chicky."

"Hello sir." Sitting down next to the girl she peered into Chelsea's eyes.

"Well, Chicky since you're our rancher officially let me introduce my family. This is my grandson Elliot and granddaughter Natalie. Over in the sink is my daughter Felicia. We take care of the shipping bins. So if you have anything you want to ship out put it in the shipping bin and we'll get it."

"Thank you Taro."

"Why don't I take you up to your ranch now."

"That sounds fine." Picking up her luggage again she and the old man headed for the door. "Thank you again."

Following the old man up past a bridge, they were both suddenly in an old beaten down ranch. There was a shack that looked like it was about to fall in with a huge plot of land for crops and in the far corner there was an old beaten down stable. Following the old man to the house, he stepped inside first.

There were only really two rooms, the bathroom and everything else. The bathroom was shoved in the right far corner and a small twin sized bed opposite to it in the far left corner. Set up against the wall of the bathroom there was a tall closet facing the bed. There was a pint-sized kitchen in the right corner across from the bathroom and a large round table in the middle of the room with a clean and press red check tablecloth on it. Four chairs sat ideally next to each side of the table. Opposite of the kitchen on a small table was a phone and a large book. Setting down her luggage, she smiled and face Taro.

"Thank you. This more than enough."

"Nonsense. On the first of Spring I'll show you how to farm. That gives you two and a half days to rest and get to know it. Come by my home if you have questions."

"Thank you once again."

"My pleasure. But really we should all be thanking you." And with that note he left. Lifting up her suitcase and rucksack, Chelsea walked over to the closet and opened the doors. There was a small rod at the top with three hangers. Under it was two long drawers. Opening her suitcase she began to hang up her one dress, winter coat, and lifted off her windbreaker. Pulling open the drawers, she slipped in her pants, and shirts.

Closing them shut, her eye caught something at the bottom of the closet. Picking it up it was a tiny key. Lifting it up she closed the closets two doors. Inserting the key she locked it shut.

Sitting in one of her chairs, Chelsea threw her rucksack on the table. Opening the flap, she pulled out her wallet. '4,500 G, that's enough to last me one month right?' Pulling out a pad of paper and envelopes she began to write.

Dear Al,

I got on the boat and there was this huge storm. SO we had to stop at this island for the night. I ended up staying and becoming the new rancher for the island. Nothing much happened yet. The weather is totally different here than from the city. I have two more days till the spring and I have to start planting.

So far I only met four people. The old man named Taro. I think he's the mayor or something like that. Then his daughter Felicia, then her children Elliot and Natalie. Elliot is only two years older than me. I think Natalie is the same age. Must check into the rest of the town.

Love your faithful friend,

Chelsea Martin

Folding the letter in half and placed into the envelope. Licking the top, she wrote down his address and then her's. Reaching in her rucksack, she pulled out a sheet of stamps. Pulling off she placed it on the envelope.

Reaching into her rucksack again, Chelsea grabbed a some bottles. Pulling them out, they were extra hair dye and shampoo and conditioner for dyed hair. Grabbing her spearmint bar of soap, she took the bottles and soap and headed for her bathroom.

Stepping into the room, there was a tall shower along the back wall. The sink and toilet were placed next to each other; opposite of them was a long rod. Stripping off her clothes, she turned on the shower. Letting the cold water turn to hot, she slipped into the water. Streaming down her body, she grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub her hair when a knock came at the door.

"Chelsea?" 'It was Elliot. I would know the voice anywhere.'

"Coming! Sorry in the shower right now!"

"Oh! Sorry, I'll wait."

Switching off the water, Chelsea stepped out. Glancing around the bathroom, she had forgot to bring in a towel. 'FUCK MY LIFE!'

Sighing she cracked open the door to find Elliot sitting at her table, staring at her kitchen. "Elliot?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah?"

"Can you go in my rucksack and get me a towel." Blushing he reached into her rucksack and pulled out a soft blue towel. Walking over to the bathroom, she held out her hand though hid the rest of her body behind the door.

Looking up at his face, he was a bright red almost the color of his hair. "Thanks Elliot." Closing the door, she scrubbed her body down with the towel. Slipping on her clothes again, she wrapped up her hair in the towel. Stepping out of the bathroom. Puffs of steam followed form behind her as she stepped over to Elliot again. Who was now seated at the table.

"Hey, so what did you want?"

"Um, well I came to apologize about this morning. I'm not a morning person you see so I didn't… I wasn't really awake yet."

"That's fine."

"Really?"

"Haha, yeah just don't do it again. Alright?"

"Yeah. Hey what happened to your arms?"

Crap, the bruises! "Um, well, I fell down in the city before I came here so I got bruised."

"Really? Then what happened to your face?"

"Scratched by a branch."

"Oh. Well, I'll be seeing then."

"Bye then." At that note he turned and left the house. Sighing her stomach grumbled. Walking over to the kitchen she pulled open the small fridge. Nothing. Not even a crumb.

"Shit." Stepping over to the table she grabbed the key to her closet and opened the doors. Pulling her windbreaker off the rod, she slipped in onto herself. Lifting her rucksack off the table, something fell to the floor. Bending down, a small glossy key sparkled under the light. Shoving the two into her rucksack, she headed out the door.

The wind was fierce and rain covered her, locking her house, she walked across the bridge into the town.

When she walked to the inn yesterday there was diner near the docks. Running now past Taro's house I seemed like she was the only one out today. Tripping over a branch, she began to get up when her eye caught something. There were herbs, rocks and branches everywhere that she could collect. Grabbing up them all she, turned and entered the diner.

There were five good-sized tables in there with a long counter. There was about four chairs per table and three of the tables were taken. In the far corner was a plump looking woman and her daughter who had on a tank top and bootie shorts. Their soft wheaty hair matched each other as they ate with a tall cowboy who had silver hair sticking out from under his hat. They all had some type of soup.

At the next table was a girl and boy who looked like they were dating. The girl had long blonde hair and a long green dress on. The dude had short brown curly hair like Al, but his skin was much tanner. They were having some type of fish.

The last table had a huge over sized man and a small blonde really cute girl. She could barely see above the table where as he was towering over it. They had meat and some vegetables.

Walking up to the counter a plain looking man turned around to face her. "Hello there. How may I help you?"

" Ah, I'd like a coffee and udon."

"Very good choice. You new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here today."

"Where do ya live?"

"At the ranch." Everyone must have been listening because just as Chelsea said those words every person there turned and faced her.

"Well, do you want take out or eat in?"

"I-I-I'll take out please." Trying to say the right thing not to embarrass herself, she just wanted to get of the diner as fast as possible.

"Here ya go then. Oh, by the way what's your name?"

"C-C-Chelsea Martin."

" Well, I'm Nick. Goodbye."

"By!" Stepping out of the diner, the darkness somehow always comforted Chelsea in those situations. That always used to happen in the city. Because her brother had ruled the city with an iron fist since he got in to the position of mayor.

Sprinting towards her ranch, the lights had begun to go off in the houses. Fumbling around for her key in her pocket, there was a sudden unwanted presence that seemed to loom over her. Shoving the key into the lock she opened the door and ran in. Locking it, she stared down at her hands. They were shaking, and it wasn't because of the wind. Sprinting over to her window near her bed, she closed the curtain and to the other by the phone. Finally pulling the one by the kitchen, she ran to her closet. Slipping the key into the closet's hole she opened the doors. Pulling open the draw she stripped off her clothes and pulled on her nightgown.

Climbing into bed, the darkness felt good to her. Digging her self under the sheets and blanket she hugged her knees and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun was just beginning to come over the horizon when Chelsea stepped out of her house to find Taro standing out side with some tools.

"Hey Taro!" She yelled walking over to him.

"Hello Chicky. Ready to start?"

"Yep." Handing her the tools she grinned when he also gave her a bag of turnip seeds. "Really thanks Taro."

"Your very welcome Chicky. But don't forget to talk to the rest of the islanders. There all eager to meet you."

"I will. I will. After I plant these seeds and start to collect some lumber and material stone."

"Very well. Good morning."

"Good morning!" Chelsea called out after him, as he hobbled down past her house.

Ripping out the weeds, she took the hoe and planted the seeds. Watering them, she turned to face her field. Sighing, she headed for the far corner of the land to start to clear the weeds and branches.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun was high, and half the field was cleared. Looking down at her watch it was 1:34. Putting her ax and hammer into her rucksack she headed towards the town.

The first house she went into was the Asian one across from Taro's. Stepping in there was a small counter with a medium built man behind it. Stepping up he looked up from his paper.

"Hello there."

"Hi. I'm the new rancher in town. My name's Chelsea Martin."

"Well, I'm Chen and I have a young son named Charlie. This is the general store. I mostly sell things you may need so come by anytime. Though we are closed on Fridays."

"Thank you."

"See you soon." Turning out the door, the house next to Chen's was a barn like house that seemed fairly new.

Stepping in there was a longer counter to her left with the plump looking woman sitting behind it. Walking over to her, the lady smiled.

"Hello deary."

"Hi. I'm Chelsea Martin. The new rancher."

"That's very nice deary. I'm Mirabelle. My daughter and I run this shop we mostly sell items needed for raising animals so come over if you need anything. Speaking of which where is that girl? Julia!"

A tall dirty blonde girl came bounding out of the back hallway dressed in the same bootie shorts and tight tank top as yesterday. Jogging over to her mom, the girl began to eye Chelsea.

"Ah, hello. I'm Chelsea." Clasping her hands together, she began to wring them together.

"I'm Julia! Nice to meet you!"

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Wait, Mom where's Vaughn?"

"Out back maybe. Why?"

"Ah Chelsea?" She said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh! Well, don't bother him. She can always meet him any time."

"Yeah. It's fine. Good bye." Stepping out of the barn house, Julia and her mom looked bewildered at Chelsea as she left the house.

The next house was like a mansion. Knocking on the huge knocker, a small girl with long black hair came to the door. She wore huge round glasses with deep purple eyes. Smiling at her, the girl brighten up.

"Hello! I'm Sabrina! You must be the new rancher."

"Yeah, the name's Chelsea."

"Well, if you ever come by a mine my father and I run the selling business of gems."

"Thank you."

Turning around, the next house was a light pink one with bright green shutters. Knocking on the door, the girl from the diner last night answered. She held a tall fishing poll in her hand.

"H-Hello. I'm-"

"Chelsea. Right?"

"Y-Yeah. Chelsea Martin. I'm the new rancher."

"I know. I'm Lanna."

"Nice to me-"

"Got to go! Nice meeting you!" By the time she had finished the sentence she was at the beach. 'Where was she going in such a hurry?' The next house looked more sturdy and looked out at the ocean. Opening the door, a long counter stretched out in front of the door. The huge towering man from yesterday was there but not his daughter.

"Hello. I'm Chelsea Martin, the new rancher."

"Gannon, I live here with my daughter Eliza. Nice to meet you. I'm the carpenter here. Want a job done right come to me."

"Thank you."

"See you soon I hope."

Stepping out, Chelsea began to head to the beach when she saw Lanna sitting to some one. Walking over to them, it was the by who looked like Al.

"Hi Lanna."

"Oh! Hello Chels! This is my boyfriend Denny!" Turning towards Chelsea his deep brown eyes seemed to make her want to run for the hills.

"Hey Chelsea. As Lanna told you I'm Denny. Nice to meet you."

"Yeah. Well, I best be going." 'They really looked like they wanted to be alone.' Just as Chelsea turned around and headed back to the main town they began to make out.

The last house had a huge fork and spoon on it, plus it was painted purple. Knocking on the door, a short man with a bright purple suit opened it.

"Hi. I'm the new rancher Chelsea Martin."

"I'm Pierre the town gourmet. Would you like to stay for a small snack?"

"No, I really must be going."

"I see. Well, you are the new rancher and all. Come any time. My doors are always open." Waving to him she headed down to the dock. There was a small lonely beach down there where it seemed no one ever went there. Sitting down in the sand, Chelsea pulled off her boots and let her feet get brushed by the waves.

Taking a lock of her hair, she twisted it as she stared off into the crashing waves.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The sun was setting when someone came up to her. She recognized the same brown leather boots from the boat ride. His silvery hair was just sticking out of his cowboy hat; he was the same cowboy from the diner. Turning her head to the opposite direction of the man, she clasped her hands together and began to grind them together.

Sighing, he looked out at the ocean. "Hey. Your Chelsea right?" His voice was ruff, but there was a touch of concern hidden in there.

"Y-Y-Yeah."

"I'm Vaughn. The island's animal dealer. You probably already met my aunt and cousin. Their Mirabelle and Julia."

"…" 'He's as hot as hell, but for some reason he reminds me slightly of Thomas.'

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Your just sitting there ripping your hands to shreds and staring at a rock."

"W-W-Well…"

"What?"

"Um, you see.."

"Yeah?"

"I uh…"

"Listen you don't have to tall me if it's to harsh. I've been through hell and back also." With that the tears just began to pour out of Chelsea's eyes. Putting her hands on her face, there were sudden arms around her. Shoving her head into his chest, the tears just kept pouring out.

Sniffling, Chelsea smiled up at Vaughn who was now standing next to her.

"Thanks Vaughn."

"No problem."

"Do you want some dinner? I'll buy."

"Yeah, thanks." Laughing, she grabbed his hand and ran towards Nick's Diner.

Thomas's pov

The boat at some no shit island for gas. It would take thirty minutes. Shit, what the fuck do they do wit all that gas? Piss it out? Laughing to myself I headed to the diner since this shit island had no bar. It looked nice enough.

The inside had most of the passengers in there and a few islanders. Grabbing a table, I order just a beer and some chicken noodle soup. They couldn't mess that up right?

Well, I thought wrong. It tasted like shit. But on the bright side the beer really filled me up. Glancing around the room, I tried to get a good look at any of the islanders.

My table was right next to the door, so this task was easy enough. One couple did catch me look back. The man was tall and looked about twenty-five, but his hair. Her hair, Holy Harvest Goddess he looked about 80 with his hair color. The girl though, she looked strangle familiar. But, her hair was a soft brown. Only her eyes perfectly matched Janney's and so did her boobs. I would know those round D's anywhere.

Sitting up I followed them, but the went up across the bridge up to a farm. Walking back to the dock, I just made the boat when it hit me. That was Janney!

"Janney, Janney! If you can hear me I'm coming Janney! I'm coming and it'll be worse! I promise!" I screamed for the railing over the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Vaughn what's wrong with Chelsea?" Vaughn was sitting on the beach staring out into the ocean. In the same spot where he and Chelsea were exactly two weeks ago.

"How the fuck should I know Julia?"

"Well, you were the last one to really have a real conversation with her."

"Do really want to know what happened?"

"Sure. It may help."

"Well, it all started when we were walking back from the diner. We had just stepped on her bridge and there was some distant shouting. The she got really got really nervous. After that she said that she needed to go. And I left."

"Oh well, it seems like she had a nervous break down or something. Cause whenever some one tried talking to her she would glance around first. Then whisper but only saying hello then running back to her ranch. Plus she never leaves the damn place unless to gather herb, branches, rocks, or go to Chen's."

"Oh. How about that."

"Vaughn, did she say anything or do anything weird when you talked to her on the beach?"

"Well, when I came over she was staring at a rock and shoving her nails into her palms. Like she was nervous or something. I asked, she cried so I gave her a hug."

"Oh."

"Are you now the town detective or something?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. If have anymore info tall me k?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever go die."

And with that Julia disappeared. Standing up, he had a few more hours to relax till he needed to leave. Taking a step back to town his foot caught something that wasn't a branch.

Groaning, he lifted himself off the sandy beach. Her soft brown hair was covering her back as she crouched down staring at the ground. Stepping over to her, Vaughn leaded in to find out what she was looking at. It was a shinny rock.

"Hey Chelsea."

Twitching, she glanced back and forth before looking up at him. "Hi Vaughn."

"What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Oh. What to go get something at Nick's?"

"No. Bye." Standing up to leave, he caught her arm.

"Chelsea something's up. Julia, the whole town's noticed it. What's wrong?"

"Come with me." Grabbing his hand, she pretty much dragged him up to her farm.

Fumbling around her pocket, she pulled out her key and opened the door. Stepping in Vaughn followed. The house was complete pitch black. Clicking close the lock, Vaughn looked back at the door. There were four huge locks attached to the door farm. Stepping over to the phone, she lit a candle. Walking over to the table, he followed.

Seated she let out a huge breath she was holding in.

"So, what's up with the new scenery?"

"Um. Nothing."

"What did you want?"

"Well, feel safer when I'm not in the town. Or really anywhere where he can see me. Or anywhere outside of my ranch. Though I don't really feel safe now…" Chelsea began to mumble the last part and something else that Vaughn couldn't make out.

"So, who's this guy your so scared off. He can't be that bad right?"

Chelsea glared straight into his eyes.

"Is he your old boyfriend?"

"…"

"No? What ever. I'm leaving scary cat." Walking over to the door, Chelsea followed behind.

"Bye wimpy." Unlocking the locks, Vaughn began to open the door. Right as he was stepping out, she grabbed the neck of shirt. Shoving her face as high up as possible.

"Never underestimate Thomas." With that she glanced around the ranch then locked herself in again. Shrugging, Vaughn left the ranch.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"So?"

"What?" Reading the paper, Vaughn was seated at his aunt's kitchen table with a hot cup of milk as his cousin loomed over him.

"What did Chelsea say?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Well, she said to not to underestimate Thomas. Plus she has like five locks on her door. And lives in total darkness."

"What?"

"Well, Mr. detective why don't you find out who this Thomas guy is."

"Well, I tried looking her up in the city's directory. Chelsea Martin does not exist."

"What? Yeah she does. She lives on the sunshine islands."

"Well, she must have another name. Or she could be running from this Thomas."

"Maybe. You know she writes everyday."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"You need to be a better detective. I'm not even trying."

"Shut up. I'm going to talk to Natalie."

"See you dick face."

"Fuck you." With that she left him to his milk.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nat?"

"Mhmm?"

"I need an address." Natalie was lying on her bed reading a cookbook.

"Sure. What's their name?"

"Well, the address Chelsea writes to everyday."

"Oh. I'm not allowed to do that."

"Please. You oh me one."

"Fine, but don't tell Taro. Alright? I'm only doing this because you saw me and Pierre…"

"Yeah yeah. What's the address?"

"Hold on." Flipping through a pile of letters She lifted out Chelsea's. "Here it is. Al Hardbrook, 4325 Transverse Avenue, -City."

"Ok. Thanks" Sprinting to her room, Julia ripped off a piece of her stationary and began to write.

Dear Al,

I'm a friend of Chelsea and I was hoping that you could tell me who this Thomas person was. Chelsea has been acting strange lately and I was wondering if you tell me anything about her. I looked her up in the city's directory and it said she doesn't exist.

Sincerely,

Julia

"There." Tapping the letter in the envelope, she wrote down the address and skipped all the way to the shipping bin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The wind whipped around the barn like house. Julia and Vaughn sat at the kitchen table. In her hand was a small worn letter with thick black ink sweeping across the top.

" Dear Julia,

Thank you for informing me on Chelsea. I have contacted her on the situation at hand. I have warned her about her injuries. Once again thank you for informing me.

From,

Al Hardbrook "

"So, why am I here again?"

"Cause your girlfriend needs a sleep over."

"WHAT?"

"Shut up Vaughn. Not that type of sleep over. Go round up all the boys and girls on this island. Alright?"

"Sure what ever as long as you shut up. But where will be happening Mr. Detective?"

"Here. Duh?"

"Ugggggggg. Why me." Groaning Vaughn got up and left the barn house.

"Because secretly you want to see Chelsea in a bikini!" Julia called out after him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Standing at her front door, at least half the town was at Chelsea's front door. Julia was the first to step up to Chelsea.

"Hey, Chelsea!"

"What the fuck are all these people doing in front of my house?" She mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING IN FRONT OF MY HOME?"

"Wow wow wow. Calm down Chels. Everyone thought that we could all have a sleep over to cheer you up."

"Fine." Grumbling she opened her door, letting the group of twenty year-olds into her small cramped house. "So, What exactly have you planned for us today Julia?"

"Well, I thought we could all go to the beach. Then watch some scary movies together. Well, that's the gist of the plan."

"Fine let me get my bathing suit and crap." Fumbling around in her pocket, Chelsea pulled out her keys as the huge group watched her. Pulling out her nightgown, bikini, underwear, bra, and extra pair of clothes, she shoved all the items into her rucksack. Stepping over to her bathroom, she began to rummage around in the medicine cabinet. Throwing a few bottles into the bag, she clasped the top close.

"Ready?" Shrugging, Julia grabbed her hand as they all ran out to the town.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Stopping the group, Julia opened up the front door to her home. "Girls, we'll change at my house. Denny you take the boys to your house. We'll all meet up at the beach."

"Fine Julia." Kissing Lanna, the four boys departed towards the beach. Staring at them, all eyes fell onto Chelsea as she stared at Vaughn. Glancing at their curious faces, a huge blush stretched across her face. Laughing Natalie took her hand and entered the barn like house after Sabrina.

"I'll change in the bathroom you guys." Chelsea grabbed her bathing suit and headed towards the doorway.

After a few minutes Chelsea appeared in the doorway with a bright purple bikini on and her windbreaker over it. Blushing she walked in to the room where the other four girls sat.

"H-Hey."

Squealing Julia and Lanna clapped their hands together, Natalie smirked at her and Sabrina smiled warmly at her.

"Chels you will knock Vaughn off his feet with that bathing suit." Natalie said as she walked around her inspecting it.

"Though you could do with out the jacket." Lanna said beginning to lift off the breaker.

"No. I mean just incase." Flinching back away from Lanna's prying hands.

"Alright! Let's go girls!" Lanna said dashing out of the barn house in a really skimpy green and red bikini. Julia ran after her dressed in a light blue one almost identical to Lanna's except the color. Looking back at Sabrina Chelsea shrugged and ran after them along with Sabrina who was wearing a one piece with a floral pink pattern.

Letting the wind rush her hair out from behind her, the four girls were at the beach in seconds. Glancing around the boys weren't. Turning towards Denny's house, the girls began to exchange glances.

"Ah, Julia where's the boys?" Chelsea said.

"I don't know. I thought girls were the ones to take long." Laughing the girls began to walk over to the house.

Knocking on the door, Lanna began to creek it open. "Denny? I everyone ready?"

Suddenly she began to back up as Denny was forcing the door close and her out of the way. "Well, Vaughn doesn't really want to get into his suit. So… well you can tell whats going on in there. Just go in with out us. We'll meet you in there."

"Fine." Spinning around, she shrugged and the girls headed for the water.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The water was luke warm. It softly danced on Chelsea's heels as she stood in the water, while the other girls splashed around in the waves. Her soft brown hair rustled in the smooth ocean breeze. Glancing over to Denny's shack four males emerged from outside the wooden catastrophe. Raising her hand, Chelsea waved in their direction. Then Denny came dashing over.

"Hey Chels!"

"Hi. Lanna and the rest of the girls are in the water already."

"Thanks. You should go in too. Then Vaughn might also." Nudging her shoulder, he sprinted into the waves towards Lanna. Her yellow hair was sparkling under the spring sun.

Elliot and Pierre went in after Denny. The last one was Vaughn; he wandered slowly after them almost in a daze. Giggling, Chelsea stared at Vaughn as he walked over to her.

"What?" He was defiantly annoyed.

"Nothing Mr. grouchy."

"Humph. You should try being forced into a bathing suit against your will."

"Ha-ha. Nice. I heard you got punched in the stomach. Was it by Pierre?"

"No. He couldn't hurt a fly. I was Denny."

"Oh really now Mr. Strong Cowboy?"

"Yes. Shut up and get in the water." Shoving her into the waves, Vaughn also pulled off her windbreaker.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Soft pink and red lines covered her back. Staring thick at the top then coming slowly lighter down to the bottom near her butt. The deeper ones had tiny black stitches imbedded in them. The lines mostly started just below her shoulder blades, but two or three long ones started right at the top of her neck.

Her upper arm had large circular bruises dotting her skin. Some looked like they were fading away though others were deep purple and yellowing.

Snapping out of his stare, Vaughn began to take a step forwards. Just then, Chelsea's shoulders began to move. She was either crying or laughing. Then she threw her head back, yep she was laughing. Spinning around, she stood on her tiptoes. Glaring up at him, huge tears were pouring out of her eyes.

"Well, it looks like you found out my secret." She practically whispered.

"What?" Stepping down she began to back out of the beach area.

"Well, I guess this is what everyone wanted to see right? Well, why don't you just all contact Al for me again! I bet my brother would just love to know where I am!"

"Chelsea I didn't re-" Julia began to say.

"You didn't realize! I bet you did! Why the hell else would try to contact my family if I openly didn't want you too!"

"Ch-"

"You know what Julia, Just fucking leave me the fuck alone. I don't need your guy's fuckin' bullshit pity! If I really wanted it I would rather go hang myself then let you people pity the fuck out of me.

DON'T EVER FUCKIN' talk to me ever AGAIN!" With that she turned around and sprinted away reveling her scares to every person on the island.

Vaughn looked back as the now very shocked Julia and everyone else. Looking down at his hand, her light orange windbreaker gently swayed in the breeze. Taking off into a sprint, there was an almost silent call of his name off in the distance.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Wrapped in a thin blanket, her soft brown hair was gently tussled in the wind. Taking in a deep breath, she looked over the town. Smiling to herself, she could see everything from up here. The town, the people, the boat, even a few islands off the shore.

Turning her head towards the beach, the group had slowly moved their way up to the shore. There was only two people left in the water. Lifting up her cup that lay next to her, she took a long drink of the piping chocolaty hot liquid. Letting the steam puff up around her face, she placed the cup next to her again and lay back down against her roof.

The sun had begun to change to it's beautiful other colors; red, pink, and orange. The hot blistering sun had switched to a cool chilled one. 'Thomas may have taken away everything, but I still have my farm and he can never really find me right? The boat he was on only went to Forget-me-not valley and there is no way he's coming back here anytime soon. If I really wanted I could skip town again and move somewhere even more secluded.' Trying to reassure herself as much as possible it seemed to almost do the trick, when a certain cowboy sprinted up her bridge. Rolling on to her side she watched him, throw his head back and forth, like he was searching for something.

Chuckling, she couldn't help, but laugh out loud. 'This guys is way to funny! I mean look at him. It looks like he'll piss his pants if he doesn't fine what he's looking for.'

Scooting on to the side of her roof, Chelsea leaned her head over the side of the edging. "Hey cowboy! What cha lookin' for?" She yelled over to him who was now over by her stream.

"Huh!" Jumping a little he spun around, though still not looking where the voice came from.

"Um, up here Big boy!" She yelled.

"Oh! Hey!" Jogging over to her, he stared up at her.

"So… what do you need?"

"Well, you ran off crying earlier. And I…"

"What?" Tilting her head to the side, he suddenly blushed. Though he covered most of it under his hat that he slipped over his face.

Reaching down, Chelsea grabbed his hat right off the top of his head. Laughing she plopped it right down on the top of her head. Slipping down in front of her eyes, Chelsea had to tip it back a bit so she could see.

Reaching up to snatch it from her, she smirked and moved further on to the roof.

"Try and catch me now BigBoy!" She said laughing. Standing up on the roof she laughed down at him, as he glared up at her.

Disappearing under her overhang, she crawled over to where the ladder was propped up against the house. Looking down on to the ladder, Vaughn's face suddenly appeared in her face.

"Boo!" Screaming, she slide backward up the roof. Clutching on to the chimney, she watched Vaughn make his way up the ladder on to her roof.

Glaring at him, he sat down on to her blanket. "What do _you _want?"

"My hat." Stretching out his hand, she eyed him curiously.

"Really? Well to bad!" Tipping the hat to him, she rose. Walking down to the other side, she did a little jump then disappeared. Shocked, Vaughn scrambled over to the edge of the roof. Looking up, she waved at him. Giggling, she ran towards her stable.

Growling, he jumped down and sprinted after her.

Tackling her down to the ground, Vaughn's face was shoved in the crease of her back, where as Chelsea was shoved into the dirt.

"Uge." Groaning, Chelsea began to try to get up when she realized that a very heavy person was lying on top of her. Twisting herself over, she lay on her back now and lifted her hand. Knocking Vaughn on the head, he scrambled off her flushed red with embarrassment. "Hey Mr. Nosey. Stuff down there is not for sale!"

"What ever. At least I got my hat back!" Chuckling he lifted it off the ground, where it lay next to her.

"Loser."

"Yeah, sure." Crawling over to one of the thick oak trees that sat in the back of her ranch, Chelsea leaned against the trunk. Following her, Vaughn did the same only he sat on the right side of her.

There was a long pause. The silence was nice and comfortable. Sighing, Chelsea turned towards the relaxing cowboy.

"So, what are you _really _here for?"

"Well, nothing to tell you the truth."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Chelsea?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Thomas?"

Flinching, she zoned out for a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"_Mommy where are you going? Can I come? I wanna go!" A small girl with long ginger ponytails clung to her mother's skirt. The woman was taller than most, but she looked as plain as day. Her plain brown hair fell neatly on her chest, and her dark brown eyes gazed down at her daughter. Gripping her suitcase harder now, she bent down to the small girl. _

"_Sweety, Mommy's going on a long trip that's way too far for you and your brother. Daddy will be here though. Mommy will be back real soon. Ok?"_

"_Are you going to bring me a gift?"_

"_Sure sweetheart. Bye bye now." Standing up, the woman left the dirty apartment and closed the door behind her. _

_Skipping over to the window in the tiny livingroom, the little girl watched her mother disappear into the mass crowd of people in the city. _

_Giggling, she jumped down from the couch where she see over the window and went over to the tiny bookcase next to the door. Pulling out one of the books, se began to flip through the picture book._

_Yawning, the little girl sat up from the couch. Looking over at the wall clock, it read 4:33. Grinning a huge grin, she began to bouce up and down on the old creaky couch. Suddenly the door swung open reviling a tall husky man with light ginger hair like her, and bright green blazing eyes. Walking in behind the husky man was the same height teenager. His hair was the same ginger hair and blazeing green eyes. Running over to them, the little girl grabbed on to the older man's leg screaming._

"_Daddy! Daddy, your home! Your home!" Bending down he scouped up the small girl and gave her a hug too._

"_Hi there Janney. How was your day?"_

"_Good! I read some picture books and took a nap!"_

"_Hey Janney where's mom?" The teenage boy called from the small bathroom._

"_She left right after lunch. She said she was going on a trip! She even said she would bring me back a gift!" She said hugging her dad's neck._

_Looking up at her dad, then her brother their eyes widened and she became worried._

"_Daddy, Thomas what's wrong?"_

"_Did she say where she was going?" Thomas said as he strinded over to his family._

"_Nooooo. But she said it was to far for me or you and that Daddy was going to watch us while she was gone."_

"_Shit!" Slaming open the door, he sprinted out and door the rusty stair case. Looking up at her dad, he gazed down at her. Giving her a weak smile, he set her down._

_Bending down on his knees, he was still a good foot taller then her. Causing her to look up at him. Strooking back her soft orangey bangs, he smiled weakly again._

"_Jane listen to me. Thomas and I are going to try to fine Mommy. If she comes back, lock the door and hide the key. Don't let her go. Then call the Uncle Mason. Ok?"_

"_Why Daddy? Did Mommy do something wrong?"_

"_No sweety. But we just need to fine her. We'll be back by dinner time." And with that, the husky man left Jane alone. _

_Stretching to reach the door handle, she gidded it shut. Then running over to the couch, she jumped on top of it and stared out the window._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _

_The apartment door slammed shut. Sprinting over to it, her ginger pigtails bounced in the process. Grinning up at her brother, the scowl on his face said almost everything. Gazing up at him, he towered over her young teenage body. Taking three huge steps, she trailed behind him watching his face. Dashing over to the refrigerator, she pulled open the door and grabbed a bottle of brown liquid. Handing it to him, she watched him take two huge gulps._

"_So, how was work?"_

"_Crappy. Any news?"_

"_No. None from Mom or Dad. Well, I went to school today and made a new friend."_

"_So nothing new?"_

"_Yeah… I guess."_

"_Well, I have some. Dad was actually at work and well not really. Janney he's dead. He died last month in a train crash. Mom was with him. They were screctly hiding her."_

"_W-w-w-why?"Jane could barely put together, she was having enough trouble tring to hold back tears._

"_Don't know. But he left everything to me."_

"_N-nothing for m-me?"_

"_No." Taking another long swig of the brown liquid, he downed the rest of it._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Who's Thomas?"

"Huh?"

"Who's Thomas?" he repeated again.

Sighing she looked over at him, his face held his regular scowl but in his eyes there was concern, just a tiny bit.

"My brother."

**so... what do you guys think? Sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation and we have super bad internet connection. and when we do get it in my older brother's on it. he is nothing like Thomas i can assure you guys! See you soon.!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Your brother? Why in the hell are you afraid of your brother?"

"Well, I guess under the circumstances you would be too." Shrugging, Chelsea turned her head back forward and gazed out at her farm. The spring crops had just started coming out, and she had mostly cleared the field except the huge boulder near her stable and a few tree stumps.

"Chels?"

"Hmm?"

"You know my cousin-"

"Julia?"

"Yeah. Well, Julia is really um how do I pu-"

"Nosey?"

"Yeah. Well, she likes to get into everyone's business. So she won't stop bothering you about your past till you tell her the whole story."

"Uh huh."

"Well, I was thinking to put you out of your misery you could try acting 'normal' around them."

"So what's the catch?"

"Well, I was thinking you could tell me. I mean slowly if you want. So you don't have to tell Julia."

"Ugh." Standing up she began to walk back to her shack.

Standing mid way through her field she turned around slowly and put her hands on her hips. "Hey! You want some hot Chocolate?"

Smiling, Vaughn got up and ran over to her.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Water poured into the small sink basin. Drowning the sponge in soap, Chelsea began to scrub the few dishes she had made. Glancing back at Vaughn, he sat on her newly purchased small couch just staring at the fire. There had been a pretty long silence and she could tell he was feeling awkward. Even though he looked lay back and cool with his usual scowl plastered on his face. Chelsea always found silences more comfortable than talking. So it was an awkward/comfortable silence. **(Had one of these once… not very good second date….) **Sighing, Chelsea lifted up a large dinner plate and began to scrub it.

"Thomas is 10 years older than me."

"Really? Isn't that kind of far apart? I mean, don't couples usually have their kids closer together?"

"Well, I guess you could say we were both mistakes."

"Ooo harsh. Why so surreal?"

"My parents wanted to get married, even if it meant eloping. All they really needed was an excuse. Don't ask why, they just wanted one. Well, that's when my mom found out she was pregnant with Thomas.

"They told her parents, who were the ones holding them back, and they disowned her. Then they married at the county office. After that they traveled to the city and moved into an apartment, my mom had Thomas shortly after that."

"Well, that sucks."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. But what happened to you?"

"I'm getting there Nosey."

"Hey! That's my cousin you're talking about!"

"Just shut up ok? Where was I anyway?"

"Where you were telling me about your oh so interesting life story."

"Oh yeah. Well, we have to start with my aunt.

"I actually never met her. I think here name was Betty or something really common. Well, she and my mom were really close-" There was a sudden knock at the door. Turning towards Vaughn, he shrugged at her.

Rinsing off her hands, Chelsea crossed the room and headed over to the door when sobbing wheat colored hair girl came crashing in.

Her sky blue eyes locked on to Chelsea, who was dumbfounded. Grabbing her into a bear hug, Chelsea awkwardly patted her on the back. Glancing back at Vaughn, he shrugged… again.

"C-Chelsea could you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah Julia. I didn't mean what I said down there."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh, thank you Chelsea!" Turning to Vaughn, Julia yelled at him, "Vaughn get out!"

"Wha! Why?"

"Because I said so. Now get out."

"This is Chelsea's house. I don't have to if I don't want to."

"I really don't care. Stay if you want, leave if you want. See you next week ok?"

"Sure, sure. Next time I'll tell you a story!" He called from down the path. His steppes were so big he crossed half her yard in ten steps. Sighing, Chelsea turned back to Julia.

"So, what is the occasion I get to have you over my humble home?"

"Well, me and the girls thought it would be fun to have a little house warming party! Since you didn't get one when you first moved here."

"Ok. But is it big?"

"No. Well, just me at my house in an hour. K?"

"Sure. Whatever." Chelsea mumbled as Julia skipped out of her house and out of her ranch.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

The hour seemed like the fasted thing in the world. Chelsea couldn't do anything slow enough to keep her mind from wandering back to the party.

Sighing, she gave in and slumped down on her couch and stared into her diminishing fire. Her bag was packed, and already over Julia's house. Nothing to do but wait… staring down at the clock it was only 3:45. 'Just fifteen more minutes then I can get this thing over with. If they all go to sleep early I can slip out and leave a note. Haha they'll never new what hit them.'

Closing her eyes this made her think of her first and only date with a real boy other than Al.

_Stepping out of the room, Jane only had this one-day. Thomas was out of town on a trip and left her the apartment for this one day! Plus Chris finally asked her out on a date! _

_Her cyan blue dress just brushed her knees, there was deep red peonies imbedded in the fabric. The bottom had a fluffy flair to it and it made the top tight and like a heart. Jane's long orangey hair danced on her shoulders from the bouncy waves she put into it. Her black flats were the only things that reminded her that she was still somewhat poor. _

_Walking over to the now decaying couch, Jane snatched up her sweater. Slipping it on she grabbed her old leather purse and stepped out of the apartment door. Practically running down the streets, Chris said he'd meet her at Al's at 6:00. Glancing down at her watch she was ten minutes early. _

_Sprinting into the old salon shop, a young boy that looked about 16 sat at the counter. He had sweet honeysuckle blond curly hair. His eyes looked like the magenta but warmer. He smirked and put down his magazine. Lifting up his finger, he made a small circular motion. _

_Giggling, Jane spun slowly around in a circle. Stopping, she smiled and walked over to the counter. Laying her purse on the top, she rested her elbows too. _

"_So? What do you think?"_

"_You look like you just walked out of a dumpster."_

"_Al! It took me all day to pick this outfit!"_

"_Oh really now? So that's where you were all day."_

"_YES!"_

"_Wow, sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood."_

"_Sheesh. Well you don't have to be so mean."_

"_Sorry Janney. When's Columbus coming?"_

" _His name is Chris. And he said he was meeting me here at 6."_

"_So that's why I stayed open for a whole extra hour. Janney, I could have been down at the beach."_

"_Yeah Al. Like any girls would look at you for some refreshments."_

"_Shut it." They were having their usual stare down when a tall man walked in. His hair was the complete opposite of Al's. Deep slick black, that was pin straight. He looked at good head taller than Al too. His eyes were a deep green color that made them look piercing in the winter sun._

_Spinning around to face the visitor, the bottom of her dress slightly lifted in the air. From a deep scowl Jane's face lifted into a smile. Grabbing her purse, she ran over to him. _

_Extending his arms, she leaped into them as Jane was suddenly spun around. Giggling he placed her down. Linking arms they were about to go._

"_Wait Chris! I forgot my purse!" Slipping out of his arm, Jane ran over to the counter and lifted up the old leather piece of shit, as she likes to call it. Then just before going she flicked Al in the forehead hard and good. "See you Al!" _

_Skipping over to Chris, they left the old salon._

_They had dinner, went to a movie, and got taffy at the beach. The moon was high and Jane had her shoes off. Stepping up the old creaky staircase, she led the way to her apartment. The door was painted a bright red but the paint was beginning to chip, this was Jane's front door. Clutching the handle Jane turned to her boyfriend. 'That word still tickles me! I can't wait to tell Sage!'_

"_I got to go, Thomas may come home soon."_

"_One kiss than. For the ride home?" Standing on her tiptoes, Chris lifted her up and kissed her softly on the lips. Turning her head sideways, he moved also. Pushing open the door, Chris held Jane and closed the door at the same time. Falling over on the couch, Jane ran her fingers through his sweet black hair as his hands probed her thighs. _

_Opening her mouth, his tough immediately took hold of the entrance. Grabbing her butt, Chris pulled her closer to him letting the warmth of his body seep through him. _

_The slammed open, Chris was ripped off Jane. Her breath was fast and Thomas had just come home. Setting down Chris, Thomas towered over him by a good foot. Taking one huge step over to Jane, he screamed in her face. _

"_WHO THE HELL IS THIS PUNK?"_

"_Um, Chris. M-M-My boyfriend."_

"_WELL, WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE FUCKING THE HELL OUT OF YOU IN MY APARTMENT?"_

"_He wasn't- we weren't having sex."_

"_OH REALLY NOW?"_

"_Yeah. Right Chris?" Peeking her head out from behind Thomas, the gorgeous man was gone. "H-He's gone."_

"_HE BETTER BE. And for good." Spitting on the floor, Thomas turned and headed for his room. "No more boyfriends you hear?"_

_Waiting a few seconds, Jane turned and sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs into the streets. Bolting past people, she turned and headed for the salon. Spotting Chris she grabbed onto his arm._

_Turning around to face her, he was filled with disgust. "What do _you_ want?"_

"_I'm sorry about Thomas. He only gets like that when he comes home from a trip. He's really nice once you get to know him."_

"_I don't think I'll be alive to see the day Janney. Good-bye. And don't call me, I'll call you." She stood there as he walked away from her. Sage had told her about these moments. This had happened to Sage once, it meant you were dumped and weren't getting a call back from him._

_Tears began to pour out of her eyes as a certain blond haired curly boy stepped next to her. _

"_So it didn't work out huh? I told you Thomas would be back home at 10. He always comes home from trips at that time exactly. You should have known better."_

"_Oh Al!" Spinning around she dug her head into his chest. Crying in the street was the only thing that seemed logical right now. Not getting home and cooking for Thomas._

Glancing down at her watch it was five till. Sighing, she stepped out of her house and began to walk down to Julia's house. "Might as well be early."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The cool misty air made every step Chelsea takes like she was walking on water. She felt like she was on the runway modeling the newest fashions, but truthfully she was just walking down the block so to say. Taro's house lights were off and so were Chen's. Pierre still had his on. 'Must be working on a new recipe. Probably for Natalie.'

Stepping up to the barn house door, her arm twitched back and made her reluctantly not open the door. Staring down at her watch, she had two minutes to kill before she was due there. Then an idea crossed her mind. Yanking off her bandana, she slipped it around her neck and knotted it. Pulling it up over her mouth, she carefully made sure she wasn't seen, but looked at her reflection in the window. No one would recognize her, except Al she always played this trick on him. Chelsea had her hair tied back into a ponytail and she had her navy windbreaker on.

Slipping around the side of the house, she peeked into each window; the first room was the shop. There was at least nine coats hanging up, each she could some what make out who owned what. The top one, 'Must be the most recent arrival.' Was a deep purple and had soft ivy lacing around the edges. The next one was a soft brown one that looked like a barn coat from an old L.L. Bean magazine. Under that was a bright purple plaid sweatshirt. Thrown to the floor was surprisingly a light purple one and had tiny forks as buttons. The one barely hanging on was a soft yellow one that looked like the morning sun. There was one that was shoved in next to the sun coat that looked identical in pattern but was light blue and a little bigger.

Then there was the ones shoved in between the railing that hugged the poll. The first, and most noticeable, was a deep sea green blazer with hot pink trimming and tiny silver fascines. The one under it had to be almost sky colored it was so light, but it was still blue. The middle was tight but the top and bottom was loose and free. Then the one under that, it was black. Though black didn't really justify the color it was more of a sweet golden midnight color. The darkness that seemed to draw Chelsea into the night rather than the day. Chuckling ever so silently it seemed Chelsea knew these islanders better than them selves and she only just met them what three weeks ago?

Spinning on her heal Chelsea slipped in the slight mud puddle under the window and fell on her butt. 'Shit!' Taking a quick gasp, now she had a reason to be late! Standing up she followed the side of the house to the barn. 'Only animals. Shit! I need some more action.'

Continuing on, there was a low bay window looking out at the pasture that slightly leads up to her ranch. But was stopped but the water. Peeking her head in the bottom corner, every bachelorette and bachelor was in Julia's living room. Smirking the real fun was about to begin.

Pulling back her hood, her hair and most of her face was covered. The bandana covered her mouth and the tip of her nose. Zipping open her jacket pocket, Chelsea pulled out a pair of contacts. Golden yellow, just like the afternoon sun. Slipping them into her eyes, she walked back a few yards and found a good rock to sit on. Now all she had to do was wait.

Lanna was the first to look out at the ocean. The dark of the night had just settled over and with the tiny hits of the sun and moon coming in, Chelsea's golden eyes looked like the brightest thing in the world. That's when she saw Chelsea. Just sitting there staring at her, with her deep golden eyes.

Lanna stood up and began to shake, then Denny came over and began to reassure her it was nothing until he saw Chelsea himself. He pulled Lanna into a tight hug and called over all the dudes. Julia and Natalie tried to get up, but rude pants and Pierre motioned for them to stay put. They stood staring out at Chelsea like she was the most wonderful thing in the world. Now everyone was up and staring at her, except a certain cowboy. 'That dick. I bet he knows it's me.' Crossing her arms, this made everyone jump.

Chelsea could barely hold back laughing. Then Julia motion for him to come over. He sighed and trudged over. He said something and smirked, as they all turned around and glared at him. Then Natalie yelled something at him and he sighed again. Turning he left the room. Shrugging, Chelsea sighed it was time to leave and come to their stupid ass sleepover party.

Just as she was about to get up and leave a dark moving object was running towards her. Squinting her eyes, the object was Vaughn. 'Shit!' Was all that she could think. Scrambling off the rock, Chelsea bolted for Ranch Island. He wasn't far away and kept slowing down so when Chelsea got to her bridge he was still at Chen's. She needed to change and fast. Slipping off her contacts, she carefully put them back into her pocket then pulled off the bandana. Throwing open her door, she chucked her jacket into her kitchen cabinets. **(Best spot to put anything. No one ever thinks to look in there!) **Tying her bandana back on to her head, she began to peel off her shorts when a certain someone walks into her house.

Or really more like breaks down the door and stares at Chelsea's butt. Spinning around to face him, she pulled up her shorts and buttoned them one again.

"Vaughn! What the hell?"

"Chelsea? What are you doing here?"

"I live here duh! What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know…"

"Well, get out! As you can blatantly see I'm changing. So, Shoo!" Motioning her hands towards him, to leave a slight confusion crossed his face. Slowly he closed the door and left. Running over to her window, Vaughn was nowhere to be seen. 'Score on for Chelsea!' Pumping her fist up and down she quickly switched her pants and ran down to Julia's house 10 minutes late.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Julia where's your bathroom?" Chelsea said getting up from the couch. The same couch where everyone was sitting when she scared the fuck out of them.

"Oh, down the hall and to the left. Then make a right turn. Wait five minutes then ease a course going south and pass the right fork in the hallway. Spin around twice. Sing 'Mary had a little lamp' and there it is."

"Sure. So down the hall and to the left." She said as she had her head sticking out of the doorway.

"Yeah… your no fun."

"Sure. I just know when some one actually does that and doesn't."

"Whatever, just go." Stepping down the hallway, Chelsea had to get away from that party. 'Oh my god! That is the most boring party I have ever been invited to. The food sucked, the movie is boring. I mean who the hell watches Star Trek for a scary movie. Al that's who and he old does it to show he's proud of his nerdiness.' Turning down the hall there was no doors, only windows. 'Shit, maybe she wasn't lying! But what if their all watching me from some camera?' Chelsea's blazing blue eyes began to widen with fear. Gripping her hands together she began to dig her newly cut fingernails into her skin.

Too worried about what was going on in her head, she was actually staring at a mirror that was painted. **(Cool huh? I just thought I could put a fun spin on it. Any one who's confused don't give up now! Super man will save her! jk)** Letting her hair fall around her shoulders a gentle hand touched her shoulder. That sent her flying. Spinning around, she screamed.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY!"

"Wow. Didn't think you'd be that scared."

"JESUS CHRIST! Vaughn don't scare me like that. I almost pissed myself."

"Yeah well move your blocking the bathroom."

"What, but there's only windows. Do you piss out them?"

"No you shit brain. There's a door right in front of you."

"Really?" Turning around, a small wooden handle blend in with the wood paneled walls. Turning it, a small bathroom appeared on the other side. "Wow. So she wasn't kidding."

"Did my cousin tell you to jump around in a circle and shit?"

"Yeah. Well I didn't really believe her and when I came here I got really scared. So I just stood and that's pretty much it."

"Huh. So you going in or I will."

"I'll go! But wait for me." After a few minutes, Vaughn finished. (He went in those few minutes after she finished.)

They began to walk back to the 'party room' when Vaughn suddenly broke their silence. "Chels?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have like a split personality?"

"Ah. Well, I guess you could say that. Why?"

"Well, you have three modes I found. Mode 1: Saucy bitch from the city. Mode 2: A scared shitless girl who might pee in her pants if you touch her. And mode 3: A quiet farm girl with a secret past."

"Yeah, well I guess everyone has mode one and three imbedded in them, right? But really, mode two is an add on, an extra pack so to say. I guess like a prize you get from a raffle." They entered the room, though no one really noticed. The stupid girls were either on their 'soul mate's' lap or cuddling him. Taking the corner end, furthest away from the screen and everyone else they continued.

"Well, why the fuck? I mean I went to these so called raffles and got nothin'."

"Well, I don't mean raffle as in a raffle. I mean like a life event. One that changes you."

"Did one happen to you?"

"Well, Operator I actually did but it was more like a sequence of events."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that pinprick?"

"No. But do tell." Smirking he lifted his fist up to his chin and leaned it on his leg and pretended to be interested.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. I told you one story today. And one story you got. No more for you little boy."

"Whatever. Well, I guess this movie is just over powering you with its awesome graphics and scary features just imbedded in it."

"Oh shut it. And enjoy the movie. This is my housewarming party anyway so be happy I didn't punch your balls in and make you like it."

"Sorry queeny. Didn't mean to upset your highness's mood."

"Shut up and watch nosey." They both turned to the screen and watched the stupid plot of star commander and his fleet tears apart the galactic warriors of the night. Vaughn had a scowl plastered to his face the whole night, but every once in a while when a really scary part would come on a few chuckles could be heard from over where they sat.

**yo ma peeps! Hows it cookin'? My school starts on the 6th so i hope i can squeeze more into this before it starts! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Some how in the middle of the night, Chelsea had rolled on top of Vaughn and slept the rest of the night on his lap. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that when she woke up she was being suffocated by him. His knees were pushing her head into his chest causing her to slowly lose air.

Vaughn was the first to wake up. Stretching, he straightened out his legs and stood up. Letting Chelsea's head fall three feet to the floor with a huge bang. Most of the girls that were asleep shot up. 'Most likely still scared from last night.' Vaughn thought as he crouched down over Chelsea's now bruised head. Some of the girls shook awake their boyfriends, or just cuddled into them again. So at least everyone was awake once this morning; except Chelsea. Poking her in the head she rolled on to her side. Then shot up like a cannon, while knocking Vaughn in the head.

Grunting he stood up while rubbing his head. Glancing down at Chelsea she looked like she got the worst of the impact. Stretching down a hand, she took it and stood up next to him still rubbing her forehead.

"Damn Vaughn, you really do have a bowling ball head."

"Shut it Branchburg. At least I don't go around trying to scare my hosts." Chelsea's eyes shot open like a deer in headlights, then relaxed. She chuckled quietly and fixed her pajamas. Smirking Vaughn looked down at her. Surprisingly enough he hadn't noticed she was wearing pajamas. Her's were completely different from everyone else's. The rest of the girls had on some skimpy shit that made their boobs look big and tight booty shorts. But Chelsea, she was wearing a long t-shirt that had a tiny V cut out of the top. It was light blue and red striped with tiny grey lines going the opposite way. Her shorts where small and the same light blue, but they were loose and comfortable. Just like her.

Blushing, he looked away. "So, you want to make breakfast?"

"Really? Wait are you telling me if I got here earlier I could have made a better dinner?"

"Yeah, but you were to busy scaring them then helping them with their horrible cooking."

She sighed, and they both walked into the kitchen. "So, what do you have?"

"Ah. I don't know. We got eggs, milk, oil…. We can make omelets, oatmeal, porridge, coffee, ah… you know the usual shit."

"Well, my dad always used to complement me on my omelets and porridge. How about that?"

"Fine by me."

"Can you make the coffee and tea?"

"Sure. Wait you drink tea?"

"Yeah. Why?" Chelsea had already stared with her first omelet and had just begun to stir the porridge in the big soup bowl.

"Well, cause don't most farmers drink, I don't know coffee?"

"I don't. You got a problem with that?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He sent her a smirk, as she put her hands on her hips; still holding the spatula.

"Listen to me big boy and listen well. If you don't like _my_ way of living I can just pack up and leave. Plus take my produce that we have just oh so very much like in our morning meals."

"Fine you little fucker. Just make the fuckin' eggs and porridge. Ok? Or is that not good enough for said high royal blood line?"

"Fuck off." Smirking, Chelsea turned back to the omelet that was just beginning to brown. Flipping it over, she took a tiny sprinkle of sugar and added it to the moist egg. Folding it in half, she took a plate that lay on the counter and placed it on there. Turning back to Vaughn she asked what he wanted for breakfast. He simply replied by saying porridge. Placing her plate on the table, she grabbed a bowl from the counter. Ladling out some of the milky rice, she handed it over to him.

Sliding down into a chair she rested her omelet on the table and dug into the sweet eggy goodness. Smiling she lifted up her mug of the deep brown liquid and took a swig. The tea was sweet, but not too much. It had a hint of honey and tasted like it just came off the bush. Looking over at Vaughn, his plate was almost done and his coffee was barley touched.

Gently placing her fork on her now clean plate, Chelsea began to question Vaughn. "Hey coffee mate?"

"What?" Looking up at her, his eyes looked like he could murder her right now. Clutching her hands in her lap, Chelsea began to grind her fingers into her skin. Though not changing her facial expression.

"Why didn't you drink your coffee?"

"Cause I like to save it for last. Got a problem with that?"

"No. Not really, Thomas would do that too. I always thought it was weird why he did it. No other man I knew did that."

"Are you tryin' to say-" Right before Vaughn could finish his sentence a piercing scream rang throughout the house. The two stood up and ran into the living room at the end of the house.

Standing there in the corner of the room was every person who was asleep 30 minutes ago except Sabrina. She laid on her back with her elbows holding her up, and on her stomach was something brown and furry. Chelsea inched closer as Vaughn walked over to Julia who was clutching Elliot's pajama shirt. In the back round you could hear Julia barely pull a sentence together, though trying to say that they woke up when Sabrina screamed and said there was a mouse on her stomach.

Chelsea knelt down to the mouse's face, it had huge black eyes and was mostly a soft brown color except for a few white dots sprinkled around its body. Stretching out her hand, the mouse slowly walked over to it and sniffed her fingertip. Then hopped on to her palm. Smiling down at the mouse, she stood up and walked over to the rest of the group. Lifting up the mouse to show them, they all back away in disgust except Vaughn.

He peered down at the little creature. "This is what you were scared of? Julia I expected more out of you."

"B-but Vaughn you know t-t-that mice are t-t-the only animal I hate."

"Aww. He's so cute! How can you be afraid of this little guy." Chelsea said from behind most of the people. The all had circled around Vaughn when he began to speck to Julia.

"W-well you can keep him! I. Hate. Mice."

"Really! Vaughn is it alright with you?"

"I guess. It isn't like we sell mice here. And Julia will finally get off my back about catching it."

"Well, it's not my fault." Julia piped in.

"Oh Thank Vaughn! Thanks Julia!" Glancing down at her watch, Chelsea's eyes shot open. Whispering something inaudible, she grabbed her bag and bolted out of the house.

Chelsea was sprinting up the path to her farm when she forgot to say thank you for the party. Sprinting down around to the back of the house, she knocked on the window. Everyone turned to face her. Yelling thank you, she span around and ran back up to her farm.

**so what do you think of Chelsea's new pet? Plus i just the harvest moon ds cute! Can't wait to play it... till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon when Chelsea first stepped out of her house. Letting out a deep breath, she turned her face to the tiny mouse that sat on her shoulder. Its fluffy brown fur tickled Chelsea's nose as it pawed at her face. Kissing it on the nose, she began to walk to her fields.

There were four plots of seeds planted and in two of them were tiny green spouts. Pulling out her watering can, she dunked it into the well that lay near her farm. Watering her crops, the tiny plants seemed to soak up all the water in an incent.

Sighing, Chelsea straightens up and looked up at the afternoon sun. It was the middle of the spring and if felt like summer already. Stepping down out of her ranch, she ventured out into the island. She wandered around picking up herbs and such as she passed by the villagers. They said nothing to her and she only nodded her head. Shrugging it off she walked across the bridge into the other side of the town. Passing the café, she glanced in the window to find Sabrina and some new boy totally engrossed with each other's eyes. It wasn't like they were touching or anything they were just staring and hard. Like if they looked away they would die.

Walking past the café Chelsea made her way down to the end of the island and turned and walked into the well-built home of Gannon. Opening the door, a tiny bell jingled in the distance as she stepping up to the counter. The huge gorilla man came from the back and leaned his elbows on the counter and asked what Chelsea needed.

"Well, I was wondering how much a chicken coop costs."

"About 5000 Gs without lumber but with its 18000 Gs."

"Really? How about a barn?"

"12000 Gs without and 27000 Gs with lumber. Why the sudden interest?"

"Well, I was thinking about buying a coop and barn. I need to bring in more profit."

"I see. Well when you have the money I can do them in one day each."

"Really! Oh thank you Gannon! I'll come back when I do!" Chelsea called from the door. Dashing down the path, she could feel her stomach rumble with hunger. Stepping into the café, she slowly crossed the room though detected by the death eaters.

Stepping up to the counter she ordered her food and sat at the table closest to the door. Fiddling with her thumbs, she could feel the two weirdos eyes boring into her. Twisting her head around, she looked over at them as they quickly turned away to face the window next to them. 'What do they want? They could just come out and say it.'

Pushing back her chair, Chelsea walked over to the counter and lifted up her food. Grabbing a small paper bag that next to the food in a tall stack, she shoved the styrofoam cup full of soup into the bag and crumpled the top. Snatching it off the counter, she exited the café. Walking up the path and over the bridge, Chelsea began to grip and grind the edges of her brown bag till there were holes in the top of it. Swinging open her front door she slammed it behind her as she placed the soup on the table and began to rummage through her rucksack.

Pulling out a pin and paper, she wrote a short note and folded it into thirds. Slipping it into an envelope she slid it into her rucksack and began to open the bag that held her soup. Lifting up the lid, she rummaged around in the bag and fished out a white plastic spoon. Dipping it into the red liquid the cool liquid streamed down her throat and into her stomach. 'Mmm, gazpacho is the best in the summer.'

Slamming down her spoon she lifted up the cup and lifted it to her mouth. Down the rest of the soup, Chelsea chucked it into her trash and left the house. Glancing down at her clock, it was 1:30. She had enough time to send her letter and fish a bit. Walking a cross her bridge, Chelsea walked over to the shipping bin and placed a few herbs and her letter in it.

The beach was warm and the sand was soft as Chelsea plopped down on the beach. Pulling out her fishing rod, she cast out a line and waited letting the sunbath her in warm.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Did see how big that package was that Chelsea got?" Natalie said to the group of girls seated around a small rectangle table.

"No why?" Julia sat in the barn like house sipping a piping hot cup of hot chocolate with her close friends. It was Wednesday and it was their gossiping day. That meant hot chocolate and most of the bachelorettes in town were crowded into Julia's tiny kitchen.

"Well, it was so heavy that I had to get Elliot to help me carry it to her house. Elliot! I mean I can usually carry anything but this thing must have weighed a ton."

"Really? What do you think was in it?" Sabrina said. She sat close to Natalie sipping her hot chocolate like it was the best thing on earth.

"I don't know. But it must have been important. It had 'fragile' written all over it."

"Maybe it was a music selection or her old pictures that she took on her old dates with her boyfriends?" Lanna said from next to Julia.

"Ha yeah sure. Like Chelsea would ever have a boyfriend." Natalie laughed.

"Nat! That's mean. She must have had at least one, everyone here only had one so far." Julia spoke.

"I wouldn't be so sure Julia. Remember that letter you posted to her 'friend' so to say?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, what if that was only her brother? Not her boyfriend. It's always a possibility that someone can go their whole life without a boyfriend. I've heard that happened to someone."

"Poor dear."

"Yeah. To die alone. I don't think I could live without Denny." Lanna swooned.

"Neither. Me and Pierre have something special, you know?" Natalie said.

"And Elliot would never leave me." Julia pronounced.

"I don't think Mark would either." Sabrina said.

"Mark? Oh! You mean the new guy? He's cute, but not as cute as Denny." Lanna said.

"Yeah he introduced himself to me and he was one looker right there." Natalie spoke.

"Mhm. True, but I think he has only eyes for Sabrina. Aww how romantic!" Julia said.

The girls swooned and gossiped for a little long till it was four o'clock. They were all at the front door to the barn house when a certain farm girl came walking past them and over the bridge. She turned at the café and disappeared from their view. They glanced over at each other and said their good byes.

Chelsea could hear them talking all the way from the end of the path. They were gossiping about her package. 'Of course it would be heavy. It was filled with 7 million Gs.'

_Flash back to telephone call three days earlier…_

"_Hello this is Al's salon. How may I help you?" The receiver said in a really tired voice._

"_Al? Is that you?" Chelsea spoke into her phone._

"_Jan- Chelsea? What are you doing?"_

"_Calling you stupid."_

"_I know, but why?"_

"_Did you get my letter?"_

"_Yeah, and?"_

"_Well, I want to get some animals. But I need a barn and coop, so this is the plan-"_

"_Wait! Chelsea what the heck do you think I am? Some kind of massager boy?"_

"_Yes. Now here, I need you to take out about 7 million G's from me and Thomas's bank account. K?"_

"_No! I could get arrested!"_

"_Like you haven't before. Plus they would turn a blind eye to you. You are his closet's sister's friend."_

"_Fine. But you a huge one ok?"_

"_Sure, sure. When I have my barn up and running I'll send you a ticket to come visit me."_

"_Alright. See you then Chels. Miss you."_

"_Miss you too Al." Placing down the phone, Chelsea sighed and left the house to tend to her crops._

Walking into Gannon's shop, Chelsea ordered a barn and chicken coop. Since it was two orders at once it would take two days. He would use her lumber. Stepping out of the carpentry shop, Chelsea stepped off of Sprout Island and walked over to the barn like house. Before opening the door, she could hear two female voices. Sucking up some air, she pushed open the door and walked into the shop. Stepping over to the counter, Julia and Lanna were gossiping once again.

"Excuse me?" Chelsea spoke.

"Huh? Oh! Chelsea. What can I help you with?"

"Well, I'd like to order thirty bags of fodder and chicken feed."

"Ok… that's fifteen of chicken feed and fifteen fodder with thirty all together of thirty of both?"

"Of both each."

"Fine. I'll get Vaughn to send it over tomorrow. That's when we'll get a new shipment."

"That's fine. See you then." Stepping out of the shop, Chelsea began to walk back to her farm. When she was just about halfway across the bridge, she spun around. Glancing around, she could have sworn that someone was following her. Walking into her house, she walked over to her dresser. Unlocking the doors, she pulled out the huge box. Opening up the two flaps, the 7 million Gs were all present in cash. Taking about two or three bills, she slipped them into her wallet.

**sorry i took so long! school just started so i have a crap ton of hw to do! See you next chapter! things getting juicy**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**So this is like the end of the last chapter but from Julia and Lanna's pov!**

"Julia, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lanna said to her best friend from across the counter just as the rancher left the animal store.

"Yes! The Sunshine Island Detectives are back in business baby!" Hopping over the counter, the two girls excited the animal shop. Their hair fluttering behind them as the dashed behind the buildings. Watching Chelsea cross the bridge that lead to her barn, the two girls waited till she was at her house and sprinted over to her home after her. She was still oblivious to them as they peeked into her window and watched her walk over to her dresser.

Taking out a key she unlocked the doors. Pulling open the doors, the package she got early was sitting there. Lifting it up, she carefully placed it on the table and opened it up. Standing on their tiptoes, the two girls saw the most amount of Gs ever in their life. There stacks of bills just waiting in the box, carefully packed away. Taking looks at each other, the two dashed back over the bridge and went to each of their homes.

. . .

"Mom you got to believe me! Chelsea had like 6 million G's just sitting in the package she got." Julia sat at the dinner table explaining to her mom what she and Lanna saw just three hours earlier.

"What ever you say dear. Now eat your dinner. Vaughn will be coming home in the early hours of the morning so don't freak out like last time. Alright dear?"

"Yes Mom."

. . . .

Their kisses had just slowed to a stop when Denny pulled away. Running a hand behind Lanna's head, he pushed back a loose strand of hair and pulled her closer to him. The two were seated on Lanna's couch, the fire was roaring and Lanna was sitting on Denny's lap.

"So, Denny guess what?"

"What more gossip?" Nodding, he sent her a suggestive look. "Lanna you know that I disapprove. But you're just so pretty I'll let this one fly."

"Well, me and Julia visited Chelsea's house and she had in that package she got like 40 trillion G's."

"What! That's impossible! Lanna that could build our whole islands into a city and still have a few million left!"

"I know right!"

"So I was talking to Lanna and she said that Chelsea had like 500 million G's stored in her house." Denny was sitting at the café with his two close friends, Will and Mark. The two comers to the islands.

"Really? I must go tell Lily about this. She will be extremely irate." Will said as he ran out of the café, leaving Mark and Denny.

"Dude, I got to go tell Sab too. I bet she will want to know the latest gossip also. See you man!" Mark called from the door.

"So father that is what the news of the island is." Sabrina sat at the lunch table speaking with Regis about the daily island news. They always did this every afternoon.

"Thank you dear, you are now excused to do as you please." Sabrina stepped out of the room leaving Regis to gather his things.

Walking out of his mansion, he slowly trotted drown to Gannon's shop, he had some new imported ores that he wanted to bargin with Gannon about. Opening the wooden door, the gorilla like man was seated behind the desk reading an ore magazine. Looking up to see whom it was, the gorilla man nodded as Regis stepped over to the counter.

"Gannon."

"Regis."

"I have new imports just in today."

"Really, show me." Handing Gannon the ores, Regis watched him examine the rock. Glancing around the house, Regis stroke up a conversation.

"So, Gannon have you heard the new gossip of the islands. Chelsea the new rancher has been given the gift of having 900 trillion G's. She has them stored under her floor boards."

"Huh? How about that."

"Oh! Hello Felicia. I was just posting this letter to my wife in the city." Gannon said to the pink haired woman. She walked closer and smiled at him. Closing the lid to the crate, Gannon looked over at the pink haired woman.

"So, Gannon have you heard any new gossip lately?"

"Well, I have some news from Regis."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, Chelsea has come into a large amount of money and she has it hidden under her floor boards."

"How much exactly?"

"900 trillion G's."

"Oh my!"

"Mirabelle! Mirabelle! I got some hot gossip! Mirabelle!" Felicia ran into the animal shop out of breath. A plump looking woman came from around the corner holding a spoon. Dashing over to the pink haired woman, she clutched her shoulders.

"Felicia come into the kitchen and have a glass of water. Please." Leading the woman into the kitchen, Mirabelle poured Felicia some water into a cup and handed it to her. Sitting down across from her, Felicia took a long drink of the water and began to speak.

"So, Chelsea right?"

"Yeah?"

"Has 900 trillion G's hidden under her floor boards!"

"Gasp! I would have never known!"

"I know right!" Gossiping and giggling a little more Vaughn suddenly walked into the Kitchen. On his back was a large sack and he was holding it on with one arm.

"Hi Aunt Mirabelle. I'm back." Just about to walk out of the room, Mirabelle stretched out her hand and tugged on Vaughn's black shirt. Making him stop in his tracks. "What?"

"Well, dear we just got some gossip in and guess who it's about?"

"…"

"Chelsea!"

"Really?"

"Yes! I know right, well Felicia you tell him!"

"Alright. Well, what I heard was that Chelsea was keeping 900 trillion G's under the floorboards of her stable. Plus Mirabelle this is new but I heard that she robbed a bank before she came here." Felicia stated.

"Oh my! Vaughn wasn't that just so interesting?"

"Uhh, sure." Leaving the room, he walked over to his room and shut the door. Throwing the sack on the floor he dove for his bed and lay on his back. Staring up at his ceiling, he watched little dust clouds float around in the air. 'Chelsea couldn't have that much money hidden? And she would tell me if she was a bank robber. Not just keep it secret… Right?'

**sorry if this one's a little shorter but it mostly is just the different povs of everyone on the island telling and learning the gossip! Tell me what you think guys! see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The world outside looked empty and plain. Chelsea sighed and stepped out of her house, looking up and down her farm something was there yesterday that wasn't there before. A chicken coop! Pumping her fist, a large hand tapped her shoulder, spinning around Gannon stood in front of her.

"Well, little missy I finished your chicken coop and I put the chicken feed that you bought in there. I was chatting with Mirabelle about some things and she told me it would be her welcoming favor for building your first chicken coop. I'll be building your barn today."

"Thank you so much Gannon! Tell me if you need anything!" Jumping up and down one more time, she pulled out her water can and filled it up with water. Skipping over to her crops she poured the liquid over each and every one of them. Then running over to the little building at the end of her ranch, she swung open the door. There were a few feeders and a feed dispenser. Walking over to the dispenser there was a small sign: _There is thirty chicken feed in the dispenser. _

Leaving the coop, Chelsea skipped down to the animal shop. Passing Chn's shop, Charlie and Eliza both stopped what they were playing a stared at her. Raising one eyebrow, she passed them and walked into the barn house.

The small jingle of bells filled the room as Chelsea stepped over to the counter. Julia was flipping through a magzine as Chelsea silently waited for her to turn around and face her.

It must have been at least ten minutes, when Chelsea finally couldn't take it anymore and just walked over to the door and slammed it shut.

She was standing in the middle of the path fuming when she felt a sudden rush of guilt seep over her. Sighing she opened the door again and walked over to Julia. Her dirty blonde curls brushed her face as Chelsea walked up to her. Flashing a sympathetic smile Julia perked up and asked what Chelsea needed.

"Well, Gannon just finished building my coop and I wanted to know if I could buy a chicken?"

"Sure. Follow me to the back." They walked down the same hallway Chelsea had walked down when she had slept over here. Though instead they walked through a door way and entered a small barn like room. There were four pens, one with chicks, another with chickens, the other the other two were huge. In the far one young lambs stood with their mothers and in the one next to that calfs with theirs.

Walking over to the chicks pen, Chelsea kneeled down and began to draw into the dirt using her finger nail. Slowly coming over to her, the little chicks began to stare at the little dirt picture.

Stepping over to Chelsea, Julia looked over her shoulder to see a stenson. A few chicks, began to nustle up against her feet, and some even fell asleep near her.

Turning her attention to three chickens, Chelsea begins to sing to them. Her finger landing on the one in the middle with the fluffiest feathers, she smiled and put down the other two chicks. Standing up and crossing to Julia, who was now leaning against the doorframe she lifted up the chick to the bored looking dirty blonde.

"I'll take this one please."

"Fine by me, just stop shoving it in my face." Stepping out of the barn room, Chelsea followed Julia into the front.

"Oh, ok."

"Just kidding! Don't be so sad looking!" Laughing, Julia rung up the chick and Chelsea left the shop. Walking up to her ranch, she lifted up the top of her banana and a brown furry thing ran from out under it and on to her shoulder. Kissing the top of the tiny mouse's nose, she walked across her field and over to the newly built chicken coop.

Cupping the chick in her hands, she twirred around in a circle with her two friends. Laughing, she felt so carefree. Falling to the ground below her, Chelsea let her new chick climb over her hands and on to the tilled soil below her. It's tiny head began to peak into the dirt.

Closing her eyes, the warm sun baked her body and she spread out her arms and let it cook her.

She must have been outside for a long time because when Chelsea woke the sun was beginning to set and her baby chicken had fallen asleep in the crack of her armpit. Giggling, she sat up and yawned. Glancing around her farm, her barn was done!

Smiling to herself, Chelsea lifted up the chick and placed it inside the coop. Walking over to her barn a small note was stapled to the door.

It read:

Dear Chelsea,

Yous were sleeping so I didn't want to wake ya. I finished your barn earlier than thought so here it is.

Gannon.

Grinning now she opened wide both of the doors. The room was so spacious. Chelsea danced and spun around the room. Laughing she fell on to the ground. It was much harder than the soil she planted her plants in. She had to get some hay to make the ground softer.

It was morning and Chelsea rolled to her side. Instead of rolling on to the matrice more she rolled on to the hard cold wooden floor. Sighing, she crawled across her floor over to her kitchen and poured a cup of water. Downing the drink, Chelsea sat up against her cabinets and rubbed her eyes. Gripping her hands, she threw off her blankets and dressed for the day.

Refilling her watering can, Chelsea poured the liquid on each and every on of her plants. Skipping over to her coop, she opened the door, and lifted up her chick. Its fluffy feathers tickled her cheek as she rubbed the baby against her face. Kissing the top of it's head, she placed it on her shoulder. Exiting the coop, Chelsea skipped all the way down to the barn like house.

Instead of Julia reading her usual fashion magazine or flipping through an imported newspaper, Vaughn was in her place wrapping his fingers against the wooden counter. Taking a deep breath, Chelsea mustered up all her courage and walked into the animal shop.

Walking over to the counter, Vaughn stared at her.

"C-Can I buy a cow?"

"Sure." Walking out from behind the counter he walked back to the room with the four pens. Stepping over to the one with the calfs. Chelsea examined them. Shoving her hand into her pocket, she pulled out some type of green herb and threw it into the pen. Watching the herb, two calfs trotted over to it and began to tug on each end of it. Smiling, she watched them both fight over the herb. Turning to Vaughn, he was secretly watching her and blushed. Pulling his hat over his face, Vaughn awkwardly walked over to her.

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Both?"

"Yep!" Smiling up at him, Vaughn could feel his face heating up.

"Fine." Unlocking the gate to the pen, he guided out both of the cows to Chelsea. Rubbing both of their heads, she smiled and followed Vaughn back to the front of the shop.

"That'll be 5000 for each." Rummaging through her runksack, Chelsea pulls out her wallet and pulls out 10000 Gs.

"This enough?"

Taking the money from her, he began to count the bills. Nodding to her, he yelled to the back that he was delivering some things to Chels's. Leading both of the cows next to Chelsea, she smiled at them and they both walked to her barn. At the entrece, Vaughn stopped and stood next to Chelsea.

"What are you gonna name them?"

"Name them?" She said looking up at him in confusion.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. I never named anything before."

"Not even your chick or that tiny mouse?"

"Nope."

"Huh."

"What do you think?"

"What about the fist word that comes to your head when you see them?"

Staring at both of the cows, Chelsea concentrated hard then skipped over to the small pad that hung next to her feeder. Stepping over to her, Vaughn read over her shoulder.

"Talfy and Bell?"

"Yep! And I was thinking Peep for the chick, and for Squeek for my tiny mouse."

"How original. Where is that mouse?" Glancing around the barn, Chelsea giggled.

"In my hair?"

"Your hair?"

"Yeah. See!" Lifting up her bandana the tiny mouse poked it's head out of the brown mess.

Chuckling, Vaughn couldn't keep a straight face.

"Only you Chels. Only you."

**sorry it took so long! tell me what you think of the names!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Chelsea sighed and walked into her house. Vaughn had already left and there was no more chores left. Closing the door, she spun around and locked it.

"Chen I'd like to buy nine turnips and twenty-five grass." Chelsea stood next to the counter in Chen's shop. Pulling out her wallet she forked over about 10000 Gs.

"Thank you. Please come again." Chelsea stowed away the seeds in her bag and left the shop. The sun was already setting and she had to get back to her ranch.

* * *

"I wonder how Talfy and Bell and doing? I hope they like grass." Talking to herself, she began to walk across her bridge. It was rickety and old but still held up well.

Looking up to the sky, the orange glow of the sun began to reflect against her cheeks. Smiling, Chelsea broke into a jog and ran to her cows and chicks.

* * *

Pushing her animals inside, she slowly made her way across the field to her house. Cocking her head to the side a small warm glow came from the windows. Someone was inside her house.

Pure terror rushed across her face as she sprinted to her door. Slowly turning the knob, Chelsea stepped into her house. There seated in her kitchen chair was Thomas.

"Hello Janney."

**Thomas POV.**

Finally after how many fucking days I finally got here. Back to this god for saken island in god knows where. Walking past the dinner I visited I think a month ago the sun was setting and I needed to find Jane fast. Turning the corner I stepped into the house that looked like a fuckin barn. Looks like we got some loonies here.

Opening the door, a hot babe stood at the counter. Shrugging I walked over to her.

"Hey Chicky. Do you know where I can find a girl named Jane?"

"Nope. There's no one on this island named that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, how about any gingers with long hair down to about here ish?" I motioned to my butt and her just shook his head. "Well how about a brunette with hair that stops right below the shoulders?"

"Yeah our farmer."

"Great can you tell me where I can find her?"

"Just pas Chen's shop and then make a right. There's a small bridge going across the way. That's where you'll find her. She's probably in her fields."

"Thank you kindly."

Nodding my head to the girl she seemed like a real country bumpkin.

* * *

I jogged past some Chinese looking house and took a left cause I think the girl was really bad with directions. A really old bridge was there so I crossed it. A small house lay in the corner of the yard and behind it stood an enormous field of crops and grass with a few spotted cows.

Turning for the house, surprisingly it was unlocked. Grinning an evil grin I turned on the light and went inside. Neat and tidy, just like Janney.

Settling myself in the chair that sat perfectly three inches away from the table I ruined her masterpiece. Just like old times. Ha, I'm such a jokester. Propping my feet up on her table she could really make a guy feel at home. The plush couch, her billowy bed, and mini kitchenette. This really was the place for her. Too bad I have to take it all away.

Yawning there was barely anything to do but wait. I can't leave and no one will feed me so I guess I'll just force her to feed me when she comes- The door slightly opens and I can see her scared little face slowly peeking inside her house. What a baby!

She entered ever so quietly and froze in shock.

I could only think of one thing to say. "Hello Janney."

**Sorry everyone! I had no power for like two weeks and my school was being used as a shelter for the red cross! I couldn't do it after that cause we had to cram! Sorry! Keep reading! Don't forget to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

A light breeze was realized as Thomas breathed out. Chelsea was totally frozen, she had no idea what to say or do.

Thomas slowly began to get up out of the chair and cross to Chelsea. Gripping her shoulders, he watched her stare up at him with fright. Smirking, he narrowed his eyes at her. Letting his hands fall. Thomas raised one and slapped Chelsea clear across the face.

Stumbling backward towards the door, she holds her cheek. Watching him, he began to take small steps towards her.

"What was your new name? Chelsea?" Cocking up a spit, he threw it at her. Landing on her cheek, the wet liquid slide down her other cheek as she just stared at him.

"Only _ugly _girls runaway and change their name. To Chelsea none the less." His anger was beginning to show; he voice became louder with each word. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME? AND ALL THAT I HAVE DONE FOR YOU? WHAT DO YOU GIVE ME IN RETURN? SHIT! THAT'S WHAT YOU GIVE ME!"

Grabbing onto her shoulders he began to shack her furiously. Raising a hand, he began to beat her senselessly as she just slowly became limp in his arms, not fighting back at all.

Throwing her to the floor, she crashed to the wood with a bump as she hit the side of the door in the process as well. Slamming into the ground with a thud, a flicker of her eyes causes her to pass out.

"That was easy enough." Lifting up Chelsea, he slung her limp body over his shoulder with ease and padded across the room.

Throwing her on to the bed, he ripped the red rucksack from her back. Tearing through it, he pulls out a pen and paper. Bringing it over to the table, he scribbles something on it and drops the pen to the table.

Crossing to Chelsea again, he lifting her up and placed her on his shoulder again. Opening the door, he slowly closed it behind him and walked off the farm.

…

Stepping past the now sleepy town, Thomas strolls to the docks and hop in a waiting speedboat. Throwing Chelsea in, she hits the seat in the back with her head. Slumping down to the floor of the boat, Thomas hops in and turns the machine on. Letting it purr to life, he speeds away from the darkening island.

…

Dawn begins to set in as the horizon of the city sets in. Glancing back at the sleeping Chelsea, a small smile crosses Thomas's lips as he whispers, " I missed you Janney."

…

"Julia, go over to Chelsea's and give her this receipt for the food and cow. I forgot to give it to her."

"Why? We never give our customers receipts."

"Well, since she's a farmer I suppose it's best if she keeps track of her buying selling. I hear actually Taro mention given a notebook to her."

"Fine. Be back in a bit." Dashing out of the barn house, Julia jogging past her love's house and over the rickety old bridge connecting Verdue Island to Ranch Island.

Stepping on to the soft grass, the dewy wetness tickles the top of her cowgirl boots. Jogging over to the shack at the near end of the farm, a warm glow slips through the pulled curtains.

Knocking on the door, Julia waits a few minutes. Knocking again, she tries the handle. Unexpectedly it's unlocked. Stepping inside Julia calls the farmer's name. Glancing around the room, a small slip of paper lays stranded on the rickety old table in the center of the shack.

Lifting up she reads it quickly, then again though out loud. "Dear Sunshine Island Residents, Something has come up which causes me to leave so suddenly. Don't worry about the farm or me; my brother is going to have some one come over to take care of it. I'll probably be only gone for a few days. ~ Chelsea Martin."

"Oh my goddess…" Slamming through the door, Julia sprints towards town.

**Sorry it's so short. The holidays have been coming up and the projects are loaded on my platter so really i'm sorry. Chelsea (janney) seems a little weak here doesn't she? WEll, we'll so fine the ... See you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**So guys not to mess you up but, from this point forward Chelsea is going to be refurred to as Jane. Just heads up! Hope you like it.**

Chapter 17:

The room was a mess; Jane groaned and slowly opened her eyes, to the warm afternoon sun running through the dust blinds on her windows. Sitting up, she ran her hand through her hair, watching it fall in front of her eyes; her old soft brown color was back to the dusty ginger color. Glancing down at her body, she was stripped naked.

Sighing, she slowly got out of the bed and picked up a stray red silk robe off the floor and put it on. Venturing out of the room, she entered her old kitchen and glanced around. Everything was the same when she left this place only two months ago.

Stepping over to the coffee pot, she grabbed a mug and began to pour the hot liquid into the cup. Reaching for a quarter slice of a lemon, she squeezed the juice into the coffee. Lifting the cup, she swirled the two liquids together and headed for the couch. Glancing out at the window behind her, a small post-it note hung on the glass. Lifting it off, she read it over.

Then one more time aloud. "To my dearest sister, I have found you and now you are for ever screwed. Literally. You'll have a man watching you and your schedule is tight. You are permitted to see Al, and roam around the city only if you will quietly do whatever I say. Love, you dear brother Thomas. P.S. Those stupid islands you worked at, you'll never see them again. So loose all hope on that."

Sighing a shaky sigh, Jane takes a long sip of her coffee and watches the cars below zoom by.

* * *

**Winter (2 years later)**

Jane slowly crosses the street, and walks into the park. She is dressed in a long dusty rose dress that flows while she walks and a knitted pastel blue and green shall. She has a small leather purse draped around her body so it crosses over her chest diagonally.

Gazing up at the sky, the trees had just dropped their flowers and the leaves are vibrant and full of color.

Jane slowly makes her way through the large park and settles herself on a bench. Lifting off the purse, she unlatches the clasp and pulls out a small pocket novelette. Opening to a page in the middle of the book, she begins to read.

* * *

Folding down the page, Jane stretches. Lifting her long ginger hair out from behind her she begins to braid it into a loose braid. Leaving the end undone, she is about to pick up her book when something catches her eye. Glancing up Vaughn is standing over her.

"Mind it I.." He nods his head to the empty seat next to Jane and she nods back. He sits down with a huff and folds his arms.

Jane stares at him for a little while longer, then goes back to her book.

* * *

The large clock tower near the other end of the park chimes, that it's four o'clock. Jane sighs and folds down the corner of the page again. Placing the novelette back into her purse, she gets up to leave. Stepping past Vaughn, she take one final glance at him blushes then leaves.

**Sorry so short. This was really just and introduction to the next few reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone I just want to say that this is kind of explaining about Jane's every day. To sort of fill in the crack about the last chapter.**

Chapter 18:

Jane rolled from under her bed covers. The alarm clock had been going off for the past five minutes and she just woke up. Grumbling, she began to reach for the clock though in the process she rolled off the bed. Hitting the plush rug, she opened her crusty eyes and blew her long ginger hair out of her face.

Crawling out of the white sheets, her soft green slip had shifted to the right of her body and half of her right breast flashed the opened window. Fixing her slip, Jane stood up and crossed to the windows in her room. The glass had a thing layer of grim covering the glass; lifting up the bottom of the slip Jane wiped away a small circle for her to look out of.

The street below had already begun to build up with traffic and the cars were bumper to bumper. People lined the streets pushing and shoving to get through the streets and to where ever they're going. The hot winter sun had already risen high into the sky and began to bake Jane just through the glass. Pulling the black curtains over the once bright room, disappeared and turned to darkness once again.

Stepping over to a small sitting chair in the corner of the room, Jane lifted up the red silk robe that lay sprawled on the top of the chair covering dirty tighty-whities and men undershirts.

Knotting the two ties, she entered into the tiny kitchenette and poured her regular coffee and squeezed in half of a lemon. Downing the dark brown liquid in three gulps, she set down the mug and whipped her mouth with the sleeve of her robe.

Walking past the dirty coffee brown couch, Jane entered the small bathroom. Stepping over to the sink she twisted on the faucet and left the water run. Gazing at her self in the mirror, all the memories of those two months back at the islands always flood back to her when she looks into the mirror of her bathroom. (**Why? Sorry that's confidential! ;)**) Falling to the floor, she cupped her face in her hands and let the tears run through her fingers.

Letting the silence of the apartment fill her, Jane's tears slowed down and a soft sniffle would come up ever here and there. Pulling herself back up off the floor, she lifted up a toothbrush covered in flowers. Taking the toothpaste she squirted on a small tab and ran it under the water. Lifting it to her mouth, the foul odor of her mouth's rotting bacteria hit her nose. Scrunching up her nose, she shoved the toothbrush into her mouth and began to brush off the bacteria on her teeth.

…

Zipping up the side of the soft yellow dress, it hung just below her knees and did a small boat top. The sleeves were flared and just reached the tip of her elbow. Reaching her brown leather purse on her bed, Jane stepped out of her room and into the living room. Crossing to the front door, she slipped her feet into a small pair of plain brown penny loafers. Then back to the dirty coffee brown couch, she sat quietly waiting till the doorbell rang three minutes later.

Getting up off the couch, she opened the door and stared up at her escort for the day. A tall furry man with big beefy arms, he wore tight blue jean overalls and a tight white with grease stained t-shirt. He was husky and his muscles seemed like they were begging to be let out of his shirt.

"The name's Cuba. I'm your escort today." His voce reeked of must and foul odor. Jane kept on staring up at him till her turned around and began to head for the stairs. The rusty stairs. Jane followed Cuba into the outer world.

…

"Alright Janney that's enough for today. You can go." Al called from the back of the salon. His curly blond hair was the same as always. Jane peeked her head up from behind the counter in the front of the shop.

"Ok! See you tomorrow." Standing up, she crossed over to the sleeping Cuba and shook his shoulder. "Hey. Hey! Wake up! Cuba!"

"Huh? Huh? Oh." Glancing around his eyes followed up to Jane's face and back down to her lovely lady parts. Rolling her eyes, Jane took a step back so Cuba could get up from his chair. Slowly he got up from the chair and headed for the door. Following, Jane waved to Al on last time then exited the salon.

Stepping out into the street the sun blinded Jane for a few seconds. Just enough times to get her to walk into someone. Shading her eyes, she looked up to the person she walked into. His shinning black cowboy hat shaded Jane's from the sun. His purple eyes were as beautiful as ever and his scowl seemed too harder than when she had last saw him at the islands.

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm such a klutz." Jane barely pulled together.

"Yeah. Be more careful." He stepped past her and turned into the salon. Standing in the middle of the sidewalk, Jane suddenly got knocked down onto her hands and knees.

"Hey! JANE!" Cuba's strong arm grabbed her small one. He practically had to pull her up off the floor. "Come on." Pulling her with one hand, he dragged her down the street as she gazed back in the direction of the salon.

…

The clock chimed four at the exact same time Cuba came up to Jane sitting and reading her book in the park.

"Time to go Babe." Slipping her book back into the small leather purse, she clipped it shut. Standing up from the bench, Cuba led the way to the apartment.

Following closely behind, Jane's mind began to wander as so did her eyes. The sky was still a bright shinning color with a soft touch of pink slowly creeping upon them. The tree line was slowly becoming harder and harder to see as the two advance closer and closer towards the apartment.

Most of the people were off the street when the two exited the park. They stopped in a cheep café for dinner then were back on their way again.

The sky had darkened even more and a few stars tickled the sky. Glancing up at the buildings, most had their lights on with their shades closed. Glancing from side to side, Jane was stopped by the huge back of Cuba.

Mumbling a sorry, they entered the hallway. It was grimy and dirty as ever, slowly they walked through the entrance. A small family of mice passed by in front of Cuba's feet, he didn't even flinch.

Walking up three flights of stairs, the two finally came to the apartment's landing and walked over to the door. Opening it, Cuba graciously let Jane go first then followed. As soon as he closed the door, he was quite the opposite of a gentleman. He slammed Jane's body up against the door and began to pull off her clothes. He smashed his face against hers and she abided by him. Zipping down the side zipper, the pale yellow dress fell to the floor and Jane's body lay almost completely exposed to Cuba.

He lifted her up in a bridal style and threw her on to her bed. Shutting the door behind himself, he unhooked his overalls and stepped out of them. Next his shirt and underwear, he was standing completely naked in front Jane as she lay on the bed gazing only up at his face.

He jumped on the bed and began to caress her face. "Don't worry little mouse. I'll be gentle." And with that he smashed his face into her's again and proceeded to take off her bra and thong.

…

"Best bonus ever." Cuba whispered as he looked back at the now sleeping Jane. He long ginger hair was sprawled out over two pillows and one of her arms draped over the side of the bed. A white sheet that just barely showed her naked body covered her.

Closing the bedroom door, he walked across the kitchen and over to the front door. Opening it he walked through then closed it again. Slowly he descended down the stairs into the street below. " I feel bad for the girl. One night after another. Tough stuff." Sighing he exited the build and entered the street. A ghost would scream in terror it was so deserted. " Well, someone's got to do it." Slinging his white t-shirt over his shoulder he hung a left and stepped into the darkness.

**Soooo... How was it? I wrote it instead of studying french... oh well! Hope you like it! See you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Jane poured half of her mug full of coffee, and then poured whiskey the rest of the way. Swirling it around, Jane lifted it to her lips and chugged the mixture. Slamming the mug on to the counter, this was becoming an everyday ritual. Her life had stared becoming a hellhole. She couldn't take it any longer. She no longer went into the park and read her novelettes; she no longer visited the Parkside cafes, she no longer work along side Al.

There was no joy left in her life. What little she had begun to make was slowly falling to pieces. Right after Cuba had come she had found out she was pregnant. _Poor little guy. Never know who's the father. _

Jane knew drinking the liquor was wrong. But it relived the stress even just by a fraction. That was all that mattered now.

Jane stumbled into the bedroom and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. She had packed. Money, passage, even baby clothes were prepared. She was leaving for good this time no matter what. Thomas was going to be gone, started this afternoon.

Jane heaved the large suitcase on to the bed and walked over to her closet. There was nothing left in it any more. Her clothes no longer fit; her stomach was growing at a fast rate. The only items left in the closet was the last bottle of brown hair die Al had given her so long ago, and a long trench coat. Jane grabbed the coat and slid it over her shoulders and tucked the bottle in one of the huge side pockets.

* * *

Jane stepped quickly through the empty streets of the city. It was silent. No one was out tonight. Only she and the moon. Dawn was approaching quickly; she needed to get to the docks. That was her only way out. Thomas didn't own the docks at night. They ran themselves.

* * *

Jane sprinted over to the Sailor posted an all to familiar ship. The siding, the name, even the way the rope hung off the side of the boat. It was the same. Jane handed the sailor 1000 Gs and stepped past him. She boarded and walked to her cabin. 112.

She walked inside and closed the door quietly. The boat shoved off and she walked into the bathroom. Jane had stripped her coat and was only left in a loose t-shirt and tight leggings. Her stomach bulged out in front of her as she set a pair of scissors, comb, and the bottle of brown hair dye.

Jane lifted up the scissors and began to snip at her long orangey locks. They were shoulder length by the time she was done. Taking the comb, she snipped at the longer stands and examined her work.

It was the mirror image of the style Al had cut for her when she had left the city first. Only her hair was the old soft orange and not the brown.

Lifting up the bottle, Jane began to tap at the bottom. Nothing came out. It was empty, spinning it around there was a small note attached to the back.

"Jane don't forget to ask Al for more before you leave. ~Yourself."

"WHAT!" Screaming Jane chucked the bottle onto the floor and kicked it against the wall. Ripping off the shower curtains, she balled the up and threw the curtains into the bedroom. Tears streaked across her cheeks as she slowly exited the bathroom.

Walking over to the bed, Jane slid on to it and clutched a pillow to her chest. Sniffing into it, she rubbed her bulging stomach. The sound of the sloshing waves against the side of the boat slowly soothed her tears and relaxed Jane.

Her eyes hung heavy on her face, as a loud intercom rung through the room; jolting her awake.

"A large storm has caught the ship in the updraft. All passengers please report to the main deck and-" The intercom broke in mid sentence as the ship rocked, throwing Jane off the bed and across the room into the opposite wall. She screamed in pain. Jane gripped at her stomach and kept screaming. Hoping someone would help her.

Someone did come. Her hair was the color of cotton candy and her eyes were as brown as the dirt kids play with. Jane recognized this girl, her name was Natalie.

"Nat-" Jane could feel the words about to slip out of her mouth; the only thing that stopped her was the girl.

"Are you alright?"

Natalie bent down and stared into Jane's eyes. _How could Nat not recognize me? I must look somewhat similar._

"I fine- AHHHHHHHH!" Jane screamed as a ripping pain roared through her stomach.

"Hold on Ma'am I'll get help." Nat was beginning to stand when Jane grabbed her pant leg.

"Don't go please. Just- AHHH- take me to the life boats." Jane could see the protest rolling around inside Natalie's head. But just as Nat was about to leave, she bent down and began to help Jane up.

* * *

The two girls slowly made their way to the deck and over to the lifeboats. Jane recognized the other passengers; Taro, Elliot, and Felicia. Taro held out a hand for Jane as she slowly stepped into the boat. Jane held her stomach as she slowly lowered herself down and sighed once the other sailors had gotten aboard.

The sailors began to row to a steady beat that let Jane close her eyes and slowly rock herself back and forth on her seat. Jane could feel the eyes of Taro, Natalie, Elliot, and Felicia; not to mention the other passengers.

* * *

The waves were becoming harder to row through and had begun to toss the small lifeboat, creating the pain to intensify for Jane. She could feel the water slowly swirl underneath the boat, almost as if it were waiting for the right moment to strike. And strike it did, a rogue wave came crashing over the small lifeboat; capsizing the vessel and sending the occupations over the edge. The wooden boat shredded by the wave began to throw its contents around, letting a board hit Jane. She screamed in pain under water when she felt a rippling pain surge through her body from lower abdomen.

Jane gripped the sides of her stomach, and screamed under the icy cold water.

**Hey everyone! So what did you think about the new turn of the story. A bit much. I know, but it gets better. So keep reading! Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Jane sat with her back against a palm tree. Her long ginger hair hung over her face and body; it even spilled onto the wet sand below her. It wasn't the length it was when she had just cut it.

Jane hugged her knees and stared out at the ocean before her. Her face was streaked with tear marks and her body was covered in a thin layer of shimmery salt.

She slowly stood. Her once tight fitting shirt now hug loose around herself and her pants hung baggy around her hips. Her arms hung from her body like two pieces of rubber. Thought somehow the blood that pumped through her veins made them move to her stomach. They clutched it as she just stood there staring at the ocean.

"My baby. My poor baby." Jane just kept repeating it over and over again and again.

Jane stood there crying. Time didn't matter. Nothing did. Her baby was dead. After awhile, her tears had subsided and she slowly began to walk along the side of the beach. There was a slight rain that tickled her cheeks, as Jane walked along the water's edge. She gazed around at her surroundings lazily as something white caught her eyes. Slowly walking over to it, Jane lifted it and examined it.

It was a loose white gown. Titling her head around, there wasn't a soul near by. Stripping her t-shirt and jeans, Jane slipped the gown over her head. _Why the hell am I even doing this? But… It feels so nice._

It fit her perfectly. There was a wide boat neckline that just hung above her shoulders. The sleeves just came to her elbow and the skirt billowed as she walked. Jane looked like a goddess.

…

Time had passed since Jane had found the dress and she was now sitting on a large rock on a beach. There was a long dock that stretched out into the sea. The dark night sky was slowly over taking her power to stay awake.

…

"_Jane. Jane. Can you hear me?"_

_Jane stood in the middle of a white room. She looked around trying to figure out where the voice came from._

_Suddenly a flash of light then there was a smallish woman standing in front of her. Her hair was braided on top of both of her ears and a long braid flowed out from the right one. The color was a majestic green while her clothes were a white silky color that seemed to ripple out from behind her._

"_Who-Who are you?"_

"_The Harvest Goddess. Duh."_

"_Oh. Sorry."_

"_No worries dear. Though I didn't call you here just so you could gawk at my presence. Your life is running on two paths."_

"_Two paths? What do you mean?"_

"_-sigh- Jane you want to be free from your brother correct."_

_Jane was about to speak when H. Goddess continued. "And you want to be with Vaughn correct?_

"_Dear, the universe cannot be balanced if you keep up with this. You must choose one or the other."_

"_Choose one?"_

"_Yes. Either stay in the city with your brother, be with your friend Al, and sometimes glance at Vaughn. Or keep running from Thomas and never really ever settling down in one spot, though have freedom."_

_Jane closed her eyes and thought. _How can I choose? If I see Vaughn even just a little bit that would be fine, but …. I want to be free from Thomas. How could I possibly choose?

"_Harvest Goddess."_

"_Have you made your decision?"_

"_Yes. But-"_

…_._

"Jane you'll write, right?" Thomas held his sister's bag in his hand and the other on her shoulder.

"Of course Thomas. I wouldn't forget it for the world."

Jane took the bag from Thomas and walked on to the boat. She exchanged her ticket to the sailor posted outside and stepped on deck. She crossed to the railing and began to shout inaudible things from the side of the ship to her brother.

Suddenly a loud horn began to blow and the boat shoved off. Jane waved goodbye to her brother as he slowly disappeared into the horizon.

A small gust of wind blew her newly dyed brown hair in front of her face. Her crystal blue eyes sparkled in the sunset sun as she lifted up her bag and headed for her room.

…

A loud crash sounded, as Jane was jolted awake. Stumbling over to the light switch on the wall, the power was cut off. Darkness surrounded her as she groped around the floor looking for her bag.

At last she found it and ran on deck with the other passengers. She was the last one, a Jane scrambled to make it onto the lifeboat. Grabbing on to the railing she threw herself onto the inflatable raft. Missing it, Jane plummeted into the depths of the ocean.

…

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" A young woman slowly opened her eyes. Gazing around, a short old man stood over her. His hand was extended out to her, she took it.

"Thanks." She glanced around again. "Where are we?"

"Well Miss this would be Sunny Island."

"Sunny Island?!"

"Yes. Where else would we be?"

"Ughhh I don't know? A City?"

"Well we're not! But maybe my daughter can whip something up for you to chow down on to loosen your temper." The old man began to lead the young woman through a break in a small hill that hugged the beach. Suddenly they submerged into a tiny village. Three shacks sat peacefully in the dirt.

The old man led the young woman to the one in the middle of the village. Closing up it was actually fixed up quite well, and the side of shack created a small lean-to that held some shipping crates. The old man led the young woman inside.

There lay a small kitchen table, a kitchen and another room. The old man lead the woman to sit at the table where an older, but younger looking than the man, gave the young woman a warm glass of milk.

The young woman drank the milk as the two old people watched her inventively.

"Who are you?" The old man's voice was thin and hissy like.

"My name?" The young woman slowly put down her cup.

"Yes dear. Your name. - Why! Don't you remember?" There was a small tang of a southern accent in the woman's voice.

"No-No I can't recall anything."

"My. My. Father, what shall we do? The new farmer was supposed to be coming and then this young woman comes an-" Suddenly two people burst through the door yelling at one another. Both of their hair a sweet cotton candy color that matched the old woman's. The male came rushing over to the old man.

"Granpa Natalee woon't stop bullin' me!"

"Granpaw Elleeot just dropp' a box of seeds that just spilled ar over the ground! Now wer' screwed!" The female blurted out. The two people had deep southern accents that clouded most of their words.

"Now Shut Up! We have a guest here. We'll deal with you two later but greet your guest. She'll be the new farmer."

"FARMER!" The young woman croaked out.

"Yes. I have made my decision. You will be the new farmer. The other can go to hell."

"But-but- where will I work?" The young woman searching for excused to get out of the job.

"We have a run down farm that you could use. Plus we needed one anyway."

The young woman sighed and nodded her head. The old man smirked, though the older woman had a quizzical look on her face.

"Dear what's your name?" All at once everyone was staring at the young woman.

"My-my-my name?"

"Yes dear your name. What is it?"

"Yeah! What is your name?" The loud pink haired woman commented.

"I din't get it either." The male barely mentioned.

"I-I-"

"Chelsea." The old man spook.

**Soo... What did ya think? Good? I had a hard time doing this one but here it is. Maybe two more to go, but... if your confused review so i can answer. **

**Anywho... Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"Thank for the milk Felicia." Chelsea called from the doorway of the shipping house. "Goodbye Nat! Bye Elle!"

The three pink haired people all waved back to Chelsea as she and the old man made their way to her farm. It was unusually quiet till they entered the threshold.

The farm was a large field with a shell shack of a house on the far right corner and a stable on the far left. A tiny supply shed lay next to the house and so does a shipping bin. A small path from the house to a rushing stream trailed around the field. By the back were two plain looking buildings that seemed to be an old coop and barn. Chelsea stood in aw.

"So what do ya think?" The old man said while placing his hands on his hips.

"I think I have some work to do." Few boulders scattered the field and tons of rocks, branches, and weeks iced the top.

"Well Missy since you'll be our new neighbor, for I hope a long time. By the way my name is Taro."

"Well, I guess you know mind. But Taro…"

"Yes?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Chelsea- sigh- how do I put this? Dear I was once in your position. I had lost my memory and I had my family to help me through it. Dear you're already like a family to us. So of course I'll help you."

Chelsea smiled. "Thanks Taro. But could you not tell Natalie, Felicia or Elliot. Please."

"Why?"

"Because it'll make me seem weak. And for some odd reason that bothers me."

"Fine. But we must tell the doctor."

"There's a doctor on the island?"

"No. But I've sent a letter to a close town on the mainland who has a doctor to visit once a month."

Chelsea and Taro continued to stare out at the farm as the sun began to set. Taro lifted up an old thin arm and glanced at his watch. He jumped at little.

"Jiminy Crickets! It's time for dinner! Chelsea would you like to stay for some lovely cabbage stew. Felicia really makes it good."

"I'd love to Taro, but I think I'll start cleaning my house and eat there. But thanks for the offer."

Taro nodded and began to exit the farm as Chelsea slowly walked to her new home.

…

**Epilogue: Chelsea Pov**

I slowly exited Chen's small general store and slide my bottle of brown hair dye into my rucksack. I had been on Sunny Island for about a season and a half and it was beginning to prosper pretty well. My farm was looking pretty well for a beginning with amnesia and there was about fifteen villagers in the town. Lets see what else had happened…. Um… Oh! I forgot to mention when I found out I'm really a ginger.

I'll tell you the story. It was about three weeks after I had gotten to the island when I had noticed that my roots weren't brown but a soft orange. I didn't have the heart to tell Dr. Trent (the doc) or the rest of the town so Chen secretly buys me brown hair dye once a month so at least once a week I re-dye my hair.

I trotted up to the animal shop. My best friend Julia lives in there with her mother Mirabelle. They were the third ones to come to the island. Their both from the city and wanted to expand their animal business.

Julia had mentioned that she had a surprise form me today. I really hate surprises and she made me wait a whole month. What if it was a new animal? Damn then I need to extend my barn for another time! Yeah even more- WACK- slamming open the door a loud whack coincided with my opening of the door. I carefully pulled it back and cowered in fear as a huge cowboy stood behind the door. Blood was just beginning to trickle out of his nose and his black hat had fallen to the floor, reviling his bright purple eyes and glossy silver hair.

I couldn't stop myself as I reacted up and stroked it like he was one of my animals. I just couldn't help it, but as soon as my gaze met his I could tell he was mad.

"Would you get your filthy hands off my hair!" I jumped at the sound of his city accent. He looked like a cowboy and dressed like one. But damn Gurl he wasn't a true one! Poser.

"My hands are NOT filthy Poser!"

"Poser?! Who are you calling poser? Stool softener!"

"STOOL SOFTENER?! What the fuck Man?!"

"Your hair looks like an elephant shit all over it!"

"If your eyes can see, there are no fucking elephants anywhere nearby. Your shit bag Poser!"

"What's with this posing shit?! Stool softener!"

"Poser!"

"Stool softener!"

"POSER!"

"STOOL SOFTENER!"

Julia stepped into the shop along with Mirabelle as me and the cowboy were 'hitting it off'. If I wasn't too wrapped up with my argument I would have see Mirabelle stomp over and yell at both of us.

"STOP IT NOW!" Both the Poser and me stopped. I thought I saw him jump back a little. "Now. Both of you in the kitchen now."

"But Mirabelle she-" Ooooo, that was a bad idea Poser.

"NOW!" she screamed. That Poser practically ran into the kitchen. I followed behind along with Julia, who was snickering. I couldn't help but flash her a body-melting glare.

The Poser sat on the right side near the back windows, where I usually sit. That douche. So I took one across from him and glared at Julia who sat in between us. Mirabelle dragged a stool in from the shop and sat across from Julia.

"Now, Vaughn Would you mind telling me what happened?" Vaughn? Oh! That was the Poser's name.

"Well, Stool Softener- (Mirabelle cough's and glares at him)- that girl over there rammed the door into my face as I was about to leave. Then she started to stroke my hair."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Chelsea." I changed my dark glare to a sweet smile as I looked over at Mirabelle.

"Yeah?"

"Would you please explain your side?"

"Sure. To begin – (Poser sighs and I shoot him a glare)- it was one month ago that Julia said there was going to be a new arrival at the animal shop. SO, It thought it was more animals. SO, I was really happy. SO, when I finished my fieldwork I came running down here to see what it was. _This_ Poser just happened to be behind the door when I was there. And the only reason why I started stroking his hair was cause it looked really soft."

"That's all?"

"Yep!" I twisted my head and smirked at the Poser.

Mirabelle closed her eyes and sat in silence thinking. Both the Poser and me had a glare down as Mirabelle thought.

Finally after a long two minutes Mirabelle finally opened her eyes as we looked up at her.

"Alright. So I've come to the conclusion that it was entirely all of your faults, even Julia's. So Julia you must not see Elliot for at least three days. Vaughn, you will help Chelsea on her farm for those three days, and Chelsea you will help tend to the animals in the shop for those three days. Alright?"

"Yes Mirabelle." All three of us slightly hung our heads and left the kitchen in shame.

…

I sighed and began to walk home. As I was about to leave Mirabelle wanted me to stay for dinner, but I really couldn't. That's what I told her anyway. I just don't want to be in the same room as that Poser any more than I have to.

The dark sunset sky slowly began to turn black and the shiny bright stars began to twinkly in the sky. I had slowed my pace to a stroll and listened to the sounds of the night. From Chen's house you could smell their foreign cuisine. From Gannon's house you could here Gannon tickling his young daughter Eliza. From Pierre's house you could hear Natalie flushing over his cooking. Even from Taro's you could hear him and Elliot fighting over some small insignificant thing. The whole night absorbed these sounds and smells and just spit them all in my face just to make me- I couldn't help it. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks.

Why am I always alone? People try to be nice but… It's just not the same. It's the feeling that I'm just not apart of their family and that- just never really fit in. I'm just that farmer that is helping the island prosper again for everyone else's sake. Not mine. Never mine.

There was suddenly a cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped and spun around to see the Poser. I glared at him and began to glare at his face.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Nothing. But even a low life like you shouldn't be walking home alone at night."

"I'm a fickin farmer for fuck's sake, leave me alone poser." A began to stomp away when something grabbed my hand.

"Hold it. I didn't say that you had a choice." The Poser caught up to me and began to walk me home to the farm. Only I didn't realize this till we entered the light of my home that he had held my hand the whole way home. I couldn't stop blushing when he waved goodbye and left.

**Hey everyone! I hoped you all liked the ending! I would have made it two different chapters but it just seemed to fit better. if you liked this story try out one of my other stories. If not why are you still reading? But anyway thanks and my friend yelled at me so my disclaimer is that i don't own harvest moon and yeah. Goodnight and goodbye. ~Karisma Jestler**


	22. Explanation

Ok all you people out there who are confused.

Lets start...

1. What the fuck?

Ill explain not calm down.

2. Did things reset?

Yes. The harvest Goddess was pissed off that Jane/Chelsea's life was being all funky so she decides to fix it. She only gives Chelsea/Jane two choices. One have Vaughn, but always hiding from Thomas, OR, two stay with Thomas and only glance at Vaughn when he comes to the city once a week.

3. What was Chelsea/Jane's decision?

Her decision was a combination of the two. Chelsea/Jane chose to have Thomas quickly erased out of her life and from her to forget everything. With forgetting she can never regain the 'memories' she had with Thomas. REally it was just and alternatum to getting rid of him. With her decision Jane/Chelsea took on the farm on Sunny Island, not the Sunshine Islands.

4. Did the Harvest Goddess start her life over again?

Yeah. I just explained that.

5. I don't get what's going on?

Well, ... sigh... gesh. I surpressed you readers actually like this story. I have always found it to be one of my worst. And coming from that i have to make and explaination page I think that supports my answer. The story s all over the place and there isn't much plot except Chelsea/Jane gets raped like everyday and loves Vaughn still. Yeah. That's it. Down to the bone.

People usually do a rewrite. I can't really say i would. Because in the end, it will be a totally different story.

Oh yeah, for what's going on... that's whats going on in my head.

6. Why was she taken again by Thomas?

Because i said so. No. I don't know. I wanted to speed the things up. Ok. Here's the scoop. When i plan things in my head, their like five chapters in advance and i can't think about the fluff so i just fucking go at it.

7. Do the islanders really know Chelsea/Jane secretly?

No. Their memories have been erased along with Chelsea/Jane, Al, and Thomas.

8. So did the Harvest Goddess make her forget the past, and get the ending she wanted?

Yeah, I guess in a sense that's what happened. Only Chelsea/Jane had to pay a price. Why? It's life and life's a bitch.

9. If so, Why are they pretenting they don't know her?

They aren't. As I explained earlier, everyone's minds are erased. They have new pasts. Like Taro, Natalie, Felicica, and Elliot are all from the deep south. And Vaughn, Mirabelle, and Julia are all city slickers.

10. What the fuck happened with the 20th chapter?

Idk. I was like word vomiting or something. I kind of wanted to make Jane/Chelsea in a surreal dream like state. The shore she washes up on is Sunny Island's. And That's where the Harvest Goddess was hanging out for the time being.

...Well, I think that was most of them summed up. For all you confused little kitties, here you go.

~Karisma Jestler


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22:

About two seasons after the last chapter.

I stood at the dock and watched the sun set into the vast ocean in front of me. There nothing prettier than watching the sunset.

During times like these I always like to imagine what my family is like. Would I have a brother or a sister? Or would I be an only child? I am I really married or is it that I'm really just out of college. What major did I have if I went to college?

Those questions always love to open up and swirl around in my head as I watch the sunset. I never imagine the same family.

But in every family I'm never in the picture. I'm always sitting on the outside or standing alone. Why am I always so lonely?

The low horn of the ferry docking on the dock kicked me out of my fantasy world as a certain posing cowboy walked off the metal boat.

How did I know this? No I didn't look at him. His stupid ass heels clicked as loud as possible against the metal and the wood of the dock. He could have woken up the Harvest Goddess if he just walked a little bit more on the metal boat.

I heard him stop and sit down next to me. I looked over at him and smirked. I blushed a tad, cause well…. I sort of got a crush on him after spending so much time with him.

"Hey Vaughn. How was Mineral town?"

"Ok. I guess. I tried having a conversation with Gray but he wouldn't shut up about that stupid farmer Claire. I can't take! It's like he's stalking her or something, he's so obsessed with her."

"I wouldn't say that. I mean I think he just loves her. You know?"

"I guess." He stared at the boat as they slowly pulled up the bridge and began to pull away from our small port. His beautiful eyes wouldn't leave the ship. And mind wouldn't leave him. He was breath taking. The way he would sit with such ease that, it was like I couldn't breath.

Until that dumb ass Denny showed up. He was always poking in just when Vaughn and I were getting cozy.

"Hi Chelsea! Yo Vaughn!" He practically screamed in my ear.

"Ugh. Go fuck a tree." I grumbled.

"What Chels?" He fucking cocked his head to the side like a girl. What a prick.

"Nothing. I have to go put my animals away. It's getting late."

I stood up knocking into the bastard's head and walked back into town like I did nothing. I could hear Denny complaining to Vaughn, but it didn't sound like he was saying anything.

Not really like it mattered. I walked through the town and gazed around. There were so many new people after I had first come here. We now have a carpenter and his daughter, two restaurants, inn, hotel, church, a temporary clinic, and even a gourmet.

I mean it's great and all but I-

I stopped short. There were wild dogs munching on my crops. MY CROPS! I screamed and barreled towards them. A few scampered off towards the forest near the back of my farm, but the few alphas or whatever they were stayed and arched their backs at me.

Like cats. Scared cats.

Whatever.

"Look you stupid dogs. Get off my crops before you never see the light of day again." One of the larger ones stepped forward and growled at.

"You stupid dogs don't scare me. Stop acting like that poser and just leave here peacefully." The huge one that was growling at me barked at me. Then all the others did too. Whatever that meant it must have been their warning, cause the last thing I saw was the huge dog was pouncing at me.

I could feel it's coarse hair brush against my slightly tanned skin. It's yellowing teeth and beaty red eyes stared into my face as some drool dropped on to my cheek. I kept my scowl on as best as possible, even though inside I was pissing myself for acting like such an ass. I could hear a smaller dog bark, and then the huge one looked up and howled. Suddenly I could feel all of their teeth attack my body.

I seriously didn't need this. I closed my eyes, and whispered my little courage sentence. " Don't close your eyes leave them open Chelsea."

I opened them roared. I abruptly stood up and began to throw the smaller dogs off of me. I chucked the dogs away from me as fast they came back till one barked and the ones slowly left. I watched them exit the far right corner of my farm. I counted six and smiled to myself. I may have gotten damaged, but I saved my farm and animals. I walked slowly over to my large pasture and pushed my four cows and fours sheep into my bar.

I closed the barn door and locked the pad lock onto it securely. Pulling a small wicker basket out of my rucksack I began to lift up my chickens and place them into it. All five them clucked happily in the basket. Opening up the door, I placed the basket down and watched the chickens hop out and run around the coop. They were all so cute.

"Night ladies!" I shoved the basket back into my rucksack and smiled. I locked the coop and began to walk back to my warm home.

I was about to step off the field when something pounced on my back. It wasn't Julia because she wasn't furry or growling.

I carefully turned my head slightly around to see the angry huge dog from before. He barked at me and lifted up his paw. I quickly tuck my head into the dirt and felt his nails break the skin in my back. I screamed out in pain.

I could feel the blood pour out. There was nothing I could do. The dog had me pinned down. I tried to throw him off, but the strength was dwindling. I screamed again with all my last bit of might and watched the smooth sunset slowly close with my eyes. I stared at the small entrance to my farm and watched a dark silhouette come dashing in. His special cowboy hat was gone, cause well it had fallen to the dirty floor of my path. I tried reaching out for him, but the dog felt like it was using me for a scratching post now.

He dark brown boots slightly kicks dirt into my face as he throws the dog off me and over on to the other side of my farm.

I heard him gasp and carefully lift me up. I twitched in pain as he held me in his arms. He hands were exactly on my cuts. H held me close to his chest as he sprint out of my farm. I tried opening my a little more to see his beautiful face but I had a horribly hard time keeping them open.

"V-Vaughn?" We left the farm and entered the main part of the town. I could hear his breath beat heavily against my face as he turned the corner. We were almost at Mirabelle's when he tripped.

I could feel gravity send me soaring, then throwing me down back onto the hard messed up cobbles tone road. The cuts in my back opened further and I gasped as tears filled my eyes.

There was no holding back anymore. I screamed. I don't think it was loud, but all I could remember after that was either Mirabelle or Julia. I couldn't really tell cause my eyes were hazy and they were almost closed. But the thing was I could remember how worried Vaughn looked as he lifted me up once again. They way his hair swept in front of hi right eye. I loved him. In all of his flaws.

**Hello again everyone. I did end this ****fan fiction. Only i got a review that said that i should continue. I don't really mind. Only it will be spaced out quite wide. Sorry about any miss understandings. I hope you all continue to read my story.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

I stared out the window in my bathroom for just a minute longer then grabbed my small tube of whatever-this-shit-medicine-is. Dr. Trent came and told me to apply this shit every day once a day for two weeks. This wouldn't be a problem except the wound is on my back, and my stupid ass short arms wouldn't reach that far. So, what I've been doing is applying it to bandages and wrapping myself in that then putting my shirt on. Don't worry the bandages cover my boobs so those puppies around hanging around.

Slowly I wrapped the long white bandage around my body, and then slide my bright yellow shirt. Damn I hate this shirt. It's like I'm now the sun. Uggghhh. I hate the sun so early in the morning.

I opened my door and cringed in pain. The door squeaked on its rusty hinges. "Well, how about that. I got to buy some more shit to fix this house." Everyday there's a new problem with this farm. I know this farm used to be like a prospering thing, but really how long ago was that? There's barely even running water.

Dipping my warm green watering can into the brook on the left side of my farm, I slowly walked it over to my crops. And began to water the small crushed up remnants of my poor eggplants.

Moving to my next plot my green peppers seemed to have survived the attack on the farm. Until, my stupid pussy green watering can just had to pop off its head and let all that water pour all over my crops. "FUCK!"

"Chelsea! Watch the language!"

I jumped and spun around death glaring my best friend Julia.

"What do you want Julia? Can't you see I'm busy breaking all of my tools." I sassily lifted up my broken watering can.

"Ooooh. So that's why you're mad." She slowly walked over to my wooden fence and planted her butt on top of it. Bell, my cow lazily waddled over to Julia and placed her head into Julia's lap.

"No," I sighed, took off my bandana and ran my hand through my hair, "its just becoming so hard now with all this work going on. My house is barely standing and I have to expand my coop. Cheep, Chicky, and Peep look lonely in there and – I don't know anymore Julia."

Stroking Bell's head, Julia gazed at me then down at my poor plants. Then dropping her hand from Bell's head she jumped off the fence and held out her hands.

"What?" I said as I stared at her hands.

"Give me the watering can." I handed her the can and watched her screw the head back on to the can, "Here. Now you can water the crops while I take care of the animals. Ok?"

"But Jules…"

"Chelsea it's ok to ask for help sometimes. That's what we're here for." She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

**Sorry it's so short. I twisted my ****ankle and it really hurts like hell. One ankle is swelled and the other isn't, like black and blue swelled. Oh well. See you soon. I'll write some more next. Review**


End file.
